iAlternate Universe
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: The gang find themselves in an alternate universe. With the acknowledgement of their lives, would their alternate lives be different? Who ends up with who? And who is the father of the unborn child? Who breaks Fredi's heart? Who is Carl chasing after?
1. The Experiment

Freddie

….

I sit in front of Carly's computer as I research for our Psychology class. A whole essay about what happens in the human mind that isn't supposed to be 'Natural' or 'Normal'. I choose to do one how people think about situations. You know, from different points of views.

" I hate psychology homework!" Sam randomly exclaims.

" The less you exclaim, the more highly possible chance you will finish it sooner!" Carly yells back at her. I swivel around and look at the girls. Carly has her feet on the coffee table and her eyes on her laptop. Sam has her head on the coffee table and her body upside down on the couch.

" You know that's really bad for your brain Sam." I state.

" That's what I told her! But she doesn't believe that blood to the brain kills you." Carly says directing her eyes to me.

" I'm invincible!" Sam exclaims, fist pumping her hands in the air.

" If it helps you sleep at night." I say to myself.

" What did you say?" Sam yells.

" Nothing!" I yell back. I turn back to the computer. I take the mouse and scroll down some more on Zaplook. An interesting article catches my eye about how brains. Oh wow, this is interesting.

" Hey girls." I say.

" Yeah." Carly and Sam say in unison.

" How would you guys like to participate in an experiment for my essay?"

" Does it involve eating meat?" Sam asks. I turn around to the couch again.

" What's the one thing you can win the olympics in?" I ask directly to Sam.

" Sleep!" She exclaims. I watch her jump up and take a few moments to balance. I jump out of my seat and walk over to her as she balances her self out.

" I'm good." She says. "I'm good."

" So what's the experiment?" Carly asks, standing up.

" It's something called the alternate universe test. A group of friends who listen to the same song, at the same time, find themselves in an alternate universe. Either change on role reversal, gender bender or era." I reply.

" So your saying I can finally see what it would be like if you were a total badass." Sam says.

" And if I was a boy." Carly adds.

" Or what it would be like if we lived in the 70's." I also add. A silence appears as we think about it.

" Let's do it!" Sam exclaims.

Carly

….

Would I be hot as a dude? Like, would I have tons of girlfriends and be that super sensitive guy that everyone loves so that I'm a total shoe in for Prom King? Or something in that nature? I know I'm already titled 'Most Popular' in our yearbook but still. Ooo, maybe in a gender bender role reversal universe, I'm badass. Totally badass.

" You gonna stop dreaming or do this?" Sam asks looking at me. I look around the iCarly studio. Did I seriously have a really in depth thought that I don't remember them walking me up the stairs and into the studio. Wow.

" Yeah." I say walking to the center.

" So I have just made a twelve song playlist of really random songs." Freddie states as he messes with the laptop.

" Would the songs effect our dreams?" Sam asks.

" That is a good question but I don't think so. I think the main purpose of the song is that we are all on the same setting." Freddie replies.

" But what if the song is like super happy? Then I'm going to start dreaming of dancing eatable fried chicken and fries to go with it." Sam says.

" What kind of dreams do you have?" I ask looking at her.

" I can't really explain them most of the time." Sam replies looking back at me. I look back at Freddie.

" So what other necessities do we need?" I ask.

" Just, something to lie our heads on." Freddie replies. I head to the back room and pull out three giant pillows that I usually use for sleepovers. I create a small circle with them in the middle of the room.

" Let's get sleeping." Sam says. "Mama needs her beauty sleep." She adds.

" Coming from the girl who sleeps from ten pm to two pm." Freddie complains.

" It's an art." Sam says defending her self. I watch Freddie roll his eyes. I lie my head on one of the pillows and stare at the ceiling. I then hear the sound of Sam plopping her head down along with Freddie's. A click of the remote and the sound of a pop alternative song filled the room. It's pretty catching actually. I close my eyes and hear the lyrics fill my brain.

_Who do you love, when love is gone?_

_Who do you hunger in this great unknown? _

_Memories of me will fade soon_

_And you'll find someone new_

_See everyone halo bright in beauty_

_See everyone arrayed for you to try_

_You're not alone in being alone _

_Six billion people, one of them's right for you_


	2. Bender My Gender

**Song used in italics; Rich Girl$ by Down with Webster (Really good song)[highly recommend]**

Sam

…

Who dreams of school? I don't like school.

" Why are we back here?" I ask looking to Carly and Freddie as we walk from the entrance.

" Sam, it's part of the experiment. We all know what school looks like and it's just the beginning of the dream." Freddie replies. We stand by the wall with the staircase to our rights.

" Yeah, yeah." I say. My eyes look to the school posters. Wait a minute. That's not right. " Guys, we go to Ridgeway, home of the bulldogs. Not Bridgehill home of the Retrievers." I say pointing to the poster of the golden retriever.

" Oh snap." Freddie says looking at poster. I watch him go to touch it.

" Don't touch it!" We all turn to see this midget, smiling. I'm creeped out.

" Mitch?" Carly exclaims. I move closer to Carly.

" You know the midget?" I ask her.

" Long story. Anyway, I recommend not touching the posters or anything else in general." Mitch says.

" Why?" Freddie asks.

" You might be in some alternate universe but no one can see or hear you. Technically, you guys are ghosts." He replies.

" So if I rip this poster, crumple it into a ball and chuck it to the lockers, everyone is going to scream bloody murder." I say.

" Yeah." He says. I rip off the poster, crumple it into a ball and chuck it to the lockers.

" Aaaahhhhh! Ghost!" This boy screams and everyone starts running. People pass through our bodies as the run away.

" Wow." Carly says.

" Yeah, wow." I add. I look around. " Where's the Mitch dude?" I ask. Freddie shrugs. I hear faint talking in the distance.

" And then I said to her, It's either me or your dumb boyfriend of a football player. So, she kissed me on the cheek and hopped out of my car." The blonde dude says as he turns down to the stairs. Tousled blonde hair. Defiantly well built from looking through his white v neck shirt. Black jeans and red converse. Wearing a name tag. He reminds me too much of that dude from 'I am Number Four'.

" It's not your car. It's your dad's van from High School. Not to mention the police took away your license." The brunette boy says as they walk down the stairs. The brunette is wearing a blue plaid short sleeve shirt and khaki shorts. Equally as well built as the blonde. His hair is like Griffin's but less gelled. Not to mention his face is way to familiar.

" They might have taken it away but I will find ways of getting it back."

" Please don't turn into super ninja." The brunette begs.

" I must be super ninja!" The blonde complains. I watch them go to our lockers.

" Oh my gosh!" I yell.

" I'm a dude!" Carly exclaims.

" But I'm hot." I add.

" And attractive." Carly says in a seducing voice.

" Meow." Carly and I say in unison doing a little paw thing with our hands.

" Carl, do you know where everyone is?" Sam asks 'Carl'. Hehe Carl.

" All I heard 'Aaaahhhh Ghost!' " Carl says.

" A ghost huh, then we need to call in.."

" Ghostbusters!" Sam and Carl sing in unison. The laugh and fist pump.

" If you two are boys. Then that means," Freddie says pointing to himself.

" Your a girl!" I say, laughing.

_There ain't no justice in the halls, I saw the writing on the wall,_

_Dad's money gonna back it up girlfriend, Dad's money just to back it up girl,_

_I saw you headed for a fall, I was the one who made the call,_

_Dad's money gonna back it up girlfriend, Dad's money just to back it up girl,_

_Your a rich girl and it's gone too far,_

_'Cause you know it don't matter anyway_

Freddie

…

I hear the sound of heals coming down the hall. Please tell me I'm actually attractive as a girl. I turn my head to the entrance hallway. There, I saw my female self. Long brown hair, face structure a bit different I would say. Wearing a blue floral dress and brown gladiator short heals. She defiantly goes to the gym because her legs are fit.

" Hey boys." She says stopping in front of them. I notice her hair was in a parcel braid.

" Hey." Carl says.

" Hey Frederica." Male Sam says.

" Not Frederica Sam. Fredi. F, r, e, d, i. Fredi." Fredi says correcting him.

" I would have thought you would call her Fredi by now Sam." Carl says.

" I just like messing with her." Sam says, touching her hair. Fredi pushes his hand away from her head and walks away. I watch Fredi walk away to her locker. Or my locker to be exact.

" Dude," Carl says.

" Yeah?" Sam asks.

" We're you just staring at Fredi's butt."

" I stare at every girl's butt in this school. Ask the surveillance cameras."

" Just ask the AV club." Fredi says as she walks by and heads up the stairs.

" So are you coming to my apartment to study for the math test?" Carl asks.

" Nah, I'm going to study how to get the answers from Mr. Brigg's desk to my house." Sam says, shutting his locker shut.

" Wish me luck?" Sam says putting his fist out for a fist pump.

" I'm not wishing you luck." Carl says disappointingly. Sam takes his hand and makes it do a fist pump with his. Sam runs up the stairs and Carl heads to the library.

" I could actually see Sam doing that." Carly says. I look to her.

" Me too." I say.

**A/N: So throughout the chapters after this. The POV is going to be of Fredi, Carl and Sam (boy). To lessen the confusion for you guys but keep in mind Carly, Sam and Freddie are following them and seeing everything. **


	3. We'll Be Alright

Carl

…

" I told you not do it." I say to Sam, as I put in my keys into the door.

" You didn't say anything!" Sam argues.

" You should have known that it was a bad choice but no….you said wish me luck. When you said that, I said I don't wish you luck. Therefore giving you the impression not to do it!"

" Ugh!"

" And now, you have detention on the night of the senior prom for _five hours_! Which is tomorrow!"

" You make it sound bad!" I turn the key and enter inside the apartment. I drop my backpack on the chair and Sam slops down on the couch. I walk over to the fridge and pull out two root beers.

" Can I have one." Sam says as I come over to the couch. I toss one to him and he catches it. He pulls out his bottle popper and opens it. I watch him take a sip.

" Isn't Fredi going to prom?" Sam asks as I take a seat on the swivel chair.

" Yeah. Wesley asked her." I reply.

" Oh yeah…the chemistry partner." Sam finally recollects.

" Yeah, they sure do have, chemistry together." I say pulling a joke. I laugh. Sam looks at me disappointingly and I stop laughing.

" Yeah. Yeah, they had senior chemistry class together and they fell in love. I know the story." I turn to the computer and starting logging on to

" I knew I heard teenage boys." I hear Spencer say as she walks out of her room. I turn around to her. Her short cut hair is doing that curl again at the ends. She has her black sweatpants on and light teal tank-top.

" I see that you've made your self comfortable on my couch." Spencer says disappointingly.

" Yeah." Sam says smiling. He brings his hands to the back of his head.

" Move." Spencer says.

" Ugh!" Sam moans.

" Treat her with respect Sam. She is holding my future niece or nephew." Yeah. Spencer has been pregnant now for seven months now. She knows the father of her unborn child and I don't. I'm happy for her and pissed at the same time. First I had to deal with PMS hormonal Spencer and then when she got pregnant, it was two month 'hormonal- mood-swinger-food-craving' Spencer with a side of puke.

" Sam." I argue.

" Fine." Sam complains. He gets up. Spencer sits down. Sam looks to us. " I can clearly see that I'm not welcomed here." He adds taking his backpack.

" You have, and always will be welcomed here Sam. You come here and eat our food, sleep in our beds. You should be glad that I don't make you pay for the food you eat." Spencer says.

" Not to mention you take showers here." I add. " And wear my clothes." Sam finally understands his under statement.

" I have to check if my dad is sober anyway." Sam says heading to the door. I roll my eyes in smile.

Sam

…..

I extend my hand to open the door when Fredi comes running in and hugs me.

" I missed you too?" I say questionably with my arms right open.

" What happened?" Carl asks. Fredi lets go and holds this paper in her hand.

" Guess what this is." She says.

" Please tell me you won a contest with a prize of endless amount of food." I say.

" In your dreams Puckett." Fredi says to me. Spencer snatches it from her hand.

" Frederica Leona Benson." Spencer reads. " I'm pleased to announce your passing and graduation for Lady Margrett's house of lady and edict lessons. We invite you to the gradational ceremony on friday of the twenty-fourth. We ask you to wear white and a dancing partner slash date approved by parents." Spencer adds.

" Oh my gosh! You graduated from your edict lessons!" Carl says smiling.

" Yes! And that means no more snooty girls! And annoying monotone voice women!" Fredi says.

" Yeah! Woot!" We all exclaim, doing a little happy dance of ours. After five minutes we stop and calm down.

" Aaww the baby is kicking." Spencer says. Fredi, being the girly girl that she is goes for the hand to the belly. I watch Fredi's face lighten up.

" Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Fredi asks like always.

" I'm not going to tell. It's a secret until, he or she, pops out." Spencer replies. Fredi groans as usual.

" Congratulations Fredi." I say. " I know you have been waiting for the day to finally leave the place." I add. Fredi turns to me and smiles.

" Thanks Puckett." Fredi says.

-0-

Fredi

….

I walk into my apartment after spending a hour with the guys. I come into the living room and see my dad sitting in front of the television.

" Hey dad." I say. " Your actually home for once." I add. My dad is an Obstetrician. You know, specializing in babies and births. My dad is over protective in the way that he doesn't want me to be a knocked up seventeen year old that he gets every once in a while at work. He's always wanted to scar me for life. By showing me videos of woman having twins or triplets naturally or 'I Didn't Think I Was Pregnant' on t.v. So never the less to say that I'm not looking forward to the day that I get a husband and have kids. But thank god there has no twins in my family. Thank god. Not to mention my dad is not home most of the time because of his job but it's nice when he is home. Sometimes. I always dread the next birthing video.

" Minus your sarcasm Fredi. I'm only here for another hour before I have to deliver triplets." Dad says. His feet are up and propped on the coffee table. He takes a sip of his red wine.

" Dad, the doctor told you not to drink red wine!" I say, taking the glass from him and going to the kitchen, pouring it out in the sink.

" But I'm thirsty!"

" Drink water." I say coming back, putting a bottle of water on his lap. " That's what the doctor said so drink it!" He takes the water bottle and drinks it.

" So in other news, I'm going to be graduating edict lessons." I say.

" Good for you honey. Your mom would be really proud." Dad says. I turn back to the kitchen doors and walk into the kitchen. "_Your mom would be really proud." _My mom. Wow. I've always been the touchy subject on my mom. She was once in my life. Once. I lean against the counter. All I remember of her is wishing me a happy sixth birthday. And then she was gone. All gone. Killed in a car crash because of a drunk driver. She was going to get my birthday present. A pair of red shiny shoes. I never got that present. I walk back through the doors and take my bag from the couch. I walk down the small hallway and into my room. I take a seat on my coral pink covers and pull off my gladiators. I take a elastic from my wrist and put my hair in a, duly noted, 'Perfect' pony tail. I zip open my backpack and see what homework I have. ! I get up and unzip my blue dress from the side and slip it off. As I take it off, I can't help but check my self out in my mirror, next to my bathroom door. Damn, the swimming team is helping a lot on my abbs. I love my body way too much. Curvy where needed but fit. Like a waist and a butt. Size 32 C bra. I walk in my underwear to my drawer, near to my bedroom door ,which is closed.

" You've got to stop walking undressed in your room." I hear. I turn around and scream seeing Sam. I pull a giant sweatshirt and put it on fast. Not looking at him. I turn around to him as the sweatshirt covers me.

" What are you doing here?" I protest.

" You should really lock your window." He says pointing to the one where my desk is. " Also, boyfriend cut really works for you." He adds as I walk around him.

" Out." I say pushing him towards the bedroom door. I have my hands on his hips, pushing him. He does a little twirl and his arms wrap around my waist.

" So are you really going to prom with Wesley?" He whispers in my ear.

" He's my boyfriend Sam." I say smiling.

" Just wanted to know." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I watch him exit my bedroom from the window. I walk over to my closet and pull out my prom dress.

I can't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Author's Note

**So I just wanted to say a few things about the story that we'll lessen your confusion before I add the next chapter. **

**One, Every once in a while I will have a POV as a point of view (like Sam, Carl or Fredi's) but POV means Normal POV like third person (you know that means). **

**Two, I forgot to mention this but everybody has different eye colors. So Sam's eye color is brown, Fredi's eye color is blue and Carl's eye color is green. (seen and heard in chapter 4) At the end of the story there will be this huge moment when something happens and it will all finally make sense. **

**Third, this story is a story in the making so I like have a bunch of random scenes in my head so sometimes a chapter is like, just for laughs or to add to the dramatic plot line. **

**Hope this all makes sense. So….**

**on to the next chapter!**


	5. An Unforgettable Evening

Sam

…

I walk off the cafeteria line and seat myself next to Carl. I'm about to bite into my pizza when I notice something is missing.

" Where's the dork?" I ask. Carl looks up from his book.

" Oh, her and the other girls who got invited to prom, get permission to leave early from school to get ready." He replies.

" Okay." I say. I finally go for my bite in my pizza when I notice the title of Carl's book.

" You are seriously reading 'How to dance the Waltz for dummies?" I ask laughing. I drop my pizza slice and grab the book. I start flipping through the pages.

" Why are you reading this?" I ask looking up at him. Carl rolls his eyes to the side in disappointment. On no. Anything but,

" Please don't tell me your trying to get Addison to ask you to the Ceremony-banquet graduation thing." I say disappointingly. I see that Carl's eyes had locked on her. Addison Carr. A goddess in Carl's words. Long dirty blonde hair, deep green eyes, a well fit body from doing lacrosse. I made out with her once. She wasn't that half bad of a kisser.

" She's sweet, good hearted and just amazing." Carl says.

" Dude, I respect you in that you find her hot but you've been chasing after her for about, three years. The moment you saw her on her first day of school you've been in love." I say.

" What are you trying to say?" He asks looking at me.

" I'm saying, instead of trying to plan the accidental waltz with her to woo her heart, go over there and ask her right now."

" Really?"

" Really!" I say. " And not to mention I heard a rumor that Homecoming man was going to ask her." I add. I finally take a bite out of my pizza. I watch Carl get up and head over to Addison's table. I turn around.

" This is going to be entertaining." I say to myself, taking a sip of my soda.

Carl

…..

You are the man. You are the man. You will ask out Addison and show her that you are into her. Oh shoot, her table. Just be a man. I tap on her shoulder. She turns her head to me and gets up.

" Hey Carl." She says. She sounds like an angel.

" Hey Addison." I say. What ever you do don't make awkward silence. Oh wow she looks amazing in her black tight skirt and loose graphic t-shirt.

" So I heard that you graduated with the edicate lessons. Well, I didn't hear, Fredi told me" I say.

" Yeah. Lady Margrett was and still is impressed that we all graduated." She says laughing. I laugh lightly with her.

" Yeah. Um, about the ceremony. I heard you need a dance partner." I say.

" Yes. I do. I was going to ask my brother but,"

" Actually, that's why I came over here." I say. " I was wondering if I could, possibly, you know, be your dance partner." I add. I see her face light up.

" I would love that Carl. But do you know how to dance the waltz?"

" I was wondering if you could teach me a few steps." I say. She laughs. Oh her laugh is so cute.

" Sure. How about tomorrow at my place at seven?" She asks.

" Sure." I reply.

" See ya."

" See ya." I start to walk back to my seat.

" Oh Carl," Addison yells. I turn around. " Red shirts really do work with you." She says smiling. That totally made my day.

-0-

I take another sip of my root beer with my feet on the coffee table and being lazy. Oh yeah. This is a Friday.

" Where's Sam?" Spencer asks from the kitchen.

" Detention." I reply.

" Of course." Spencer says disappointingly.

" Is dinner ready?" I ask.

" The pizza is going to be done in about seven minutes."

" So what are you making?" I ask getting up from the couch.

" Garlic knots."

" Yum." I say taking one and putting it in my mouth. I hear a knock on the door.

" I'll get it." I say with my mouth full. I wipe my hands and run to the door. I open it up. Oh, my, gorgeous. My mouth drops and there goes my garlic knot.

" Don't drool." Fredi says touching my chin, closing my mouth. I watch her walk around me. Her brown hair is in a loose bun with a side braid. Her eyes seemed so blue with her make up.

" So blue." I say to myself. Her dress is deep maroon silk. Heart bust and fell loosely down to her feet.

" Oh my gosh! Fredi, you look amazing!" Spencer says going for a hug.

" Thank you, it was my mom's." Fredi says. " Well, I have to go but I just wanted to hear oohs and awes before I left" She adds giggling.

" We'll you look amazing Fredi." I say. She looks to me.

" Thanks Carl." She pats my arm and heads out the door. I turn my head to Spencer as her hand lies on her pregnant belly.

" What color dress did you wear to your prom?" I ask.

" It wasn't a color to say. It was more of a bunch of magazine words sewed on to a white dress." Spencer replies.

" Mom must have been so proud." I say with sarcasm.

" Don't sass me Shay." Spencer says pointing her index finger at me.

" I know, I know. Don't sass the pregnant." I say taking a seat back on the couch.

" You bet' cha." Spencer messes up my hair.

Fredi

….

I come to the school garden where Wesley said he would meet up with me. I don't really believe in the big ass cars and big statement dresses. I like meet ups and simple dresses. I take a seat on the bench next to the big old tree that was given by the class of 1975. It's so big. I mess around with the clasp of my light pink handbag.

" Fredi." I hear. I get up and see him. Wesley. He's the guy every girl dreams of. Sweet, kind hearted, funny. I always love his loose straight hair and he pushes it back with his hands. His eyes like two dark chocolate bars, not to mention he looks amazing in his retro tux.

" Hey." I say coming close to him. I kiss him lightly on the lips and leave a small peck. He looks into my eyes after I pull away.

" Are you ready to do this?" I ask.

" These are for you." He says and pulls out from behind him my favorite flowers. White roses.

" Aren't you supposed to get me those things you put around a girl's wrist." I joke taking the flowers.

" You mean a corsage." He says correcting me.

" Okay." I say. A silence appears out of no where.

" Are we going to go in?" I ask after five minutes. He doesn't even look me in the eyes.

" Wesley?" I ask. " What's going on?" I add.

" Um, Fredi, I know that we've been," He says. Oh my god. " And your a very pretty girl," He adds. This is not happening. I feel the tears come to my eyes. " And I just think that….."

" Are you going to break up with her or not?" Some yells. I look behind him and see Alexis Pierce. The cheerleading captain, blonde and fit, and vice-president, mean and determined. Tears start running down my cheek.

" No, Fredi please let me explain." Wesley says trying to hug me but I back away and the full water works happen. I try to back away more but he keeps on trying to hug me. So I do the only thing I could think of. I drop the roses and run away. As I run away, all I can think of is what an ass I have been to believe a senior could like me and how he has been cheating on me with Alexis. Tonight I was actually going to let us go to fourth base but no, Alexis happened. Another quote kept repeating in my head, 'How could he?'. The image flashes of Alexis with her blonde hair and slutty red dress as she stands out a mist by the gym door.

How could he? How could he?

Sam

…

" I hope you enjoyed your detention." Mr. Briggs says to me as I leave from the school. I hate detention. Worst detention ever. I had to hear Ke$ha and Rebecca Black blasting for the last hour. How did Rebecca Black become so famous. Whenever she says 'Friday' it's like she is dying. It's like Fri-die. I pop my earbuds in and turn on my PearPod as I walk out the main doors. Then something hits me sending me to the ground or more on my knees. I pull my earbuds out and look beside me. Oh my gosh,

" Fredi?" I ask. She looks at my face and her mascara is running down my cheeks. She didn't say a word but I knew clearly enough what happened to her. Damn you Wesley.

" Come on." I say helping her up. I examine her dress. Nothing ripped or ruined. Her dress is so beautiful on her. I pull my sweatshirt off and put it on her shoulders. She holds tight to it. I then hear the sound of dance shoes. I turn around and Wesley stands there like an idiot with a face only I knew. A face or being sorry and 'I never meant to hurt her' as he stands in front of the school doors.

" I have some beef with you Wesley." I yell pointing to him. I watch Alexis come and run up to him. She rests her hand on his arm. That slutty cheerleader.

" Come on." I whisper to Fredi as I direct her away from the school, into the Seattle night.

POV

…

As Wesley stood there, with Alexis, watching Sam and Fredi walk away from the scene he had just created. Wesley smiles. Not because he can officially say that he is with Alexis Pierce but, because, he was happy. He always believed that Fredi had something for Sam. More than friends and seeing that his break up with Fredi became personal to Sam. He became glad Fredi had a friend like him.

Sam

…

Fredi slowly but surely calmed down. She had her mind set on going home. We walk home hand in hand. Fredi let me wipe away her mascara tears at a walking stop sign. She never let go of my hand. We finally arrive at Bushwell.

" Looks like someone got dumped at prom." Libby the ugly doorlady says as we walk in. With her feet up and her giant wart as a third eye. Fredi grabs the fake bouquet of flowers and chucks it at Libby's face.

" Nice throw Benson." I say. Fredi doesn't say a word. We walk upstairs to her apartment. I open the door and we walk into her house. I follow her to her room. I open the door and Fredi finally lets go of my hand. I turn around for a second and I see Fredi lying on her bed, still in her dress. Nothing comes from her mouth. I don't hear sniffles like she is going to cry. I know I can't leave her. She's emotionally unstable. If I leave her she's more likely going to find a way to hack Wesley's computer and delete everything that is sacred to him. I kick off my shoes. I crawl on to her bed and lie besides her. Her back is exposed because of the dress and is facing me at the side. I move closer to her and I hear her breaths. I don't find a reason why, but I wrap my arm around her waist and hold her close to me. I feel her body become more relaxed. I then feel her fingers walk down my hand and then take a hold of it.

" Thanks Sam." Fredi says. Finally, she says something. I smile.

" Your welcome Fredi." I say and kiss her on the cheek.


	6. Tangled Sheets

POV

…..

As the beside clock struck midnight, Fredi and Sam had become closer than ever before. Fredi's shoes on the floor and Sam's unwanted second shirt. Fredi's head lay on top of Sam's chest with her hand laying over his heart, feeling the heartheats. Sam could feel the weight on his chest but it was comfortable for him. He had his arm lying across Fredi's shoulder, holding her tight to him. With restriction on Fredi's dress, Fredi's right leg lay on top of Sam's right leg. As if Fredi was giving him a side hug. Both asleep and both relaxed. Half way to the time of midnight, Fredi's hair got out of the loose bun. Making her hair fall on to the sheets. They weren't under the covers, but above. As they both are restless sleepers. Fredi constantly snuggling closer to Sam and Sam holding Fredi like a giant bear that he won at a carnival. This is the biggest bonding moment between them since, their first kiss.

_It was three years go…._

_Thanks to Sam once again, gossip hit the school of Fredi never having her first kiss. Fredi was so embarrassed that she didn't even come to school. She confided herself to her room and stayed there. She wanted to blame her dad or someone for not having her first kiss but the only kiss she came close to, was when Carl kissed her on the cheek. Doesn't count, she thought as she sat on her bed. Then something happened, _

_" Fredi?" She heard. She turned her head to her window and Sam stood there covered in Seattle rain. Fredi wasn't shocked to see Sam in her room but more shocked that he came to her room in the pouring rain. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and gave it to him. _

_" What do you want from me?" Fredi asked with her arms crossed. Her hair in a loose pony tail, only wearing light blue short shorts and a loose gray sweatshirt. Sam throws the towel down. He looked pissed but then he looked up to Fredi's face and started to relax. _

_" I'm, I'm, I'm," Sam constantly repeats. Fredi smiles. _

_" Sorry." Fredi adds. Sam stops trying. _

_" Thanks for finishing for me." _

_" No problem." Fredi looks away for a minute. "But why are you really here? I've never heard of Sam Puckett the forgiver unless he wants something in return." She adds. Sam takes a step closer. _

_" Let's just say that I owe you. I owe you a lot." Sam says with his hands in his front pockets. " Your a sweet and kind hearted girl. I know you want to have that fairytale kiss because that was the kiss that your parents shared before your mom passed away." He takes a breath. "I shouldn't have done what I have done but, you really need to kiss a dude." He thinks for a minute. " Or maybe a girl." Fredi playfully punches him in the arm. _

_" I guess your right." Fredi says. " I don't want to be going off to college in, a long time, and say I never kissed a guy."_

_" Or girl." Sam points out. Fredi gives him an evil glare. _

_" But what if…." Fredi says walking back to her bed. _

_" But what if what?" Fredi sits on the edge of her bed and looks to Sam._

_" What if I'm a bad kisser?" _

_" No one is a bad kisser. It's just a rumor to scare people from having their first kiss." Sam says taking a seat next to her. Sam saw Fredi's hand lying on her thigh. He passed his hand over her's and took a grip on it. Fredi's eyes met Sam's as the felt a connection. Sam's other hand brushes Fredi's bangs to the side and it happens. Without hesitation, Sam leaned in and kissed Fredi. Both of their eyes were closed. Fredi only took a few seconds to kiss back, making it a bit passionate. Sam slowly pulled back. _

_" Now, who said you will be a bad kisser?" Sam asks looking into Fredi's eyes. Fredi giggles and looks down to their hands. Sam slowly detaches his hand from Fredi's and gets up, heading to the window. Fredi follows Sam. _

_" We're more likely not going to tell this to Carl, right?" Fredi says. _

_" It's our little secret." Sam says smiling and kisses Fredi on the cheek. Fredi closes her eyes and savors the only real moment she has with Sam. _

Until now.

Sam

…..

I open my eyes as I feel the sun hit my face. Ugh. What time is it? Then, I look down at Fredi's face as she sleeps. I don't really think I've ever seen something so beautiful as her sleeping. Her face so delicate like a porcelain doll. I can't help but brush her hair to the side. Her lips are so pink. She shuffles in her sleep, getting a better grip on me. I can't help of smile.

" Stop staring at me." I hear under her breath.

" Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." I say in a light voice. She lifts her head and looks at me. Her curls fall on either side of her face, as she lays her chin on her hand.

" Five more minutes." She smiles.

" Your so lazy." I say jokingly.

" Coming from you? You shouldn't even speak." Fredi says. She finally gets up and walks over to the bathroom. I get off the bed and walk to the bedroom door.

" Sam, " Fredi says. I turn to her. " Can you unzip my dress for me?" She asks. I walk over to Fredi and unzip her dress. I can't help out but check out her figure.

" Thanks." Fredi says, turning her head to me and then disappears into her bathroom. I walk out of her room and into the kitchen. I start making myself some breakfast.

" Yes, I know. But I can't find a partner Miss. Stewart. I'll be there to accept my diploma." I hear Fredi say into the phone, from the opposite side of the door. " I'm glad you understand. Thank you. Bye." I open the door and see Fredi in her light blue cotton shorts and my old 'The Police' t-shirt. I hand her my glass of orange juice. I watch her take it and sip it.

" So, your going to the ceremony by your self." I say bluntly.

" Yeah." Fredi says taking a seat on the couch. " It seems right anyway. I've always done things by myself." She adds, setting the glass on the coffee table. She stares at her feet.

" Do you need a hug?" I ask. Did that seriously come out of my mouth? Who asks that kind of question? Fredi turns to me and wraps her arms around my chest.

" Thank you so much for being a friend Sam." She says.

" No problem." I say wrapping my arms around her body.

Mr. Benson

….

" Hey Fredi, I'm home." I say as I enter through the door. I come into the living room and see Sam holding Fredi.

" Do I have to pull out the video of the twins in natural?" I ask. I watch Sam let go of Fredi. Fredi looks up at me with her deep blue eyes. Just like her mother's.

" Is everything okay?" I ask.

" Everything is fine Mr. Benson. Fredi just watched a scary movie last night and she was a bit frightened." Sam replies.

" I just hope you two were in separate beds." I say before walking off into kitchen.

Carly

….

" So…Fredi has a boyfriend, who dumped her on the night of prom, Sam, in male form, is a player who I believe has the high possible chances who likes Fredi, and Carl has been chasing down the same girl for thee years?" I say out loud.

" Correct." Sam says as she stands by my left. All three of us watch Sam, dude, walk out of the Benson's front door. Fredi pasts us as she heads to her room.

" Why do I have to have the romance drama?" Freddie asks.

" Maybe, because, I don't know…..your a girl!" Sam yells.


	7. Super Girl

Carl

…..

" Who's ready for an unforgettable iCarl?" I exclaim as I walk into the studio.

" Oh, my, god." Sam says with his eye twitching.

" I know, I know, why am I Robin?" I ask smiling, motioning my hands down my outfit. I look like Robin, Batman's side kick. Today's iCarl is all about superheroes and superhero fails. Sam's facial expression hasn't changed for a few minutes now.

" So….I have to say you make a pretty good beast boy." I say. Sam's facial expression changes.

" Well, I was thinking about being the flash…." Sam says.

" No iCarl innuendoes."

" So where's Benson?" Sam asks, walking past me to the tech cart.

" I don't know." I reply. " Also, I wanted to ask…."

" Sure, hit me."

" Last night, according to facespace status', Wesley broke up with Fredi. Did you witness it by any chance?" I ask. Sam's eyes pop and his mouth opens up trying to think of wise words.

" I didn't witness the break-up." Sam says. " I witnessed the aftermath of the break-up." He adds in a disappointing tone of voice. He starts messing with wires and things.

" What are you trying to say Sam?" I ask. Sam walks past me and bites his bottom lip two times before,

" I comforted Fredi okay!" He exclaims. He starts pacing back and fourth. I think my eye is twitching at the thought of Sam comforting someone. Especially Fredi.

" So…you were a nice friend to Fredi." I say. " There is nothing wrong with that." I try to hold back my puke as the sentence comes out of my mouth and just picturing it. It's just….not humanly possible.

" Yeah." Sam says disappointingly, looking at his feet.

" That's perfectly okay."

" But there's more." Sam says looking up at me. My eyes pop out of my sockets. Oh no they didn't.

" Sam, I know you wan to get into every girl's pants but Fredi….."

" Woah, woah, woah! Hold it texas ranger. All we really did was…snuggle." Pause. " With our clothes on."

My heart skips a beat. Oh god.

-0-

Sam

…..

" Carl! Carl!" I yell at his face as I kneel down at his body. Of course Carl fainted. Classic Carl.

" Oh my gosh! Is Carl okay?" I look up and see Fredi. Oh, my, gorgeous. She's,

" Super girl." I say to myself, standing up. The red Super Girl sign crop top hugging her chest, the short blue skirt from her waist to her…..oh yeah. And the black leather knee boots. So many fantasies just came true. My heart skips a beat. What am I thinking? Fredi attractive? Well….she is adorable sleeping but she isn't supposed to be incredibly hot! I think it's the red bull talking.

" Sam?" Fredi asks.

" Yeah….." I reply.

" Is Carl okay?" She asks again.

" He, he, he…." Her eyebrow raises, questioning my answer. "He is practicing his fainting scene for next weeks iCarl. Right Carl?" Kicking his leg.

" I'm up." Carl says jumping up. He takes on look at Fredi and becomes is mesmerized.

" So…hot." He says. Fredi looks at us like two idiots and more likely questioning why we are friends.

" You two are so confusing." Fredi says.

" Thank you." Carl and I say in unison.

Fredi

…

I know what your thinking. How is she possibly okay after her break-up? Well amazingly…I'm okay. I don't know how to really describe it. Well, I thought something was up. Wesley was always busy. I always blamed the swimming team or his chemistry tutor. I knew at one point he was cheating but what really hurt me was that he was cheating on me with the Alexis the slut. So I thought to myself. Sluts always get the guys. So what would happen if I was a slut for the day. So, instead of being Raven from teen titans, I put on the Super Girl outfit. And what happens when I walk through the studio door? All eyes on me. Sam's eyes hasn't left my body. That's like an A plus. I do have to admit I feel uncomfortable.

Now, I look at Sam in his beast boy costume from the tech cart. He has his full attention to Carl as they about the all time super heroes. Damn, he looks good. What am I thinking about? This is Sam! Crazy, psycho, destroys my social life, ruins all my friendships, Samuel George Puckett! He has made out with all of my friends and now they don't hang with me because of him. But how could I possibly find him hot? Well, maybe it's the abbs….I bite my lip at the thought of us,

" Making out." I say to myself. Carl and Sam immediately look at me with questionable looks.

" I miss Wesley okay!" I protest, stomping out of the studio.

Carly

…

" It really sucks that we can hear their thoughts." I say.

" Yeah, totally." Sam and Freddie say agreeing with me.

**A/N: Carly Emilia Shay - Carl Emilio Shay**

**Samantha Georgina Puckett - Samuel George Puckett**

**Fredward Leo Benson - Frederica Leona Benson**


	8. A Game For Fools

Sam

…

I pull out a soda from the fridge and turn to Fredi sulking at the computer. Back in her normal clothes, like me. I come to the counter and see her facespace page on the screen. She's more likely been staring at her new relationship status, single.

" You really need to get over him." I say point blankly. Fredi looks at me.

" I am over him." She says.

" Then why the sulking?" I ask.

" Because, Alexis constantly reminds me how she 'stole my man'." I take a sip of soda.

" What do you mean?"

" Look," She replies pointing at the screen. I turn the computer to me and check the recent wall posts.

**I just wanted to let u know, not to ur face, that every guy that you'll ever date…will end up with me, Alexis Pierce. Also, whenever u two were on dates, we were getting our sexting on. **

" Oh look, it got to likes." I say. Fredi looks at me like an idiot.

" Yeah, her two mini mes." Fredi says.

" Yeah, Mabel and Saige." I say reminiscing. " I made out with Mabel at a party and went to third base with Saige." I smile.

" Why do my disappoints have to turn into your achievements?"

" I'm just sayin'." Fredi looks back at the screen and sees the message again.

" She mocks me because I never let him go further than second base!" Fredi says, hitting her head on the counter.

" She's like a lizard! She needs something warm under her to help her digest food!" She sulks. What am I supposed to say? You should have let Wesley go to third base. Your too old fashioned. You expect too much from us men. Alexis will end up being the whore on the street we know. Only one of those things will keep Fredi sane.

" Let's go mini golfing." I say. Fredi looks up at me with her big blue eyes.

-0-

" How is this supposed to make me feel better?" Fredi asks as we walk to the third hole.

" Because, my dad always told me to get over a relationship is to hit something." I reply. " And mini golfing is better than beating his mail box."

" I'd rather beat his mail box."

" We would get arrested." I say.

" True." Fredi says agreeing with me.

Carly

….

" I thought you told me the way to get over a guy is revenge." I say, looking to Sam.

" Yeah, but I like Sam's motive better than mine." Sam says. Oh the irony.

" Am I the only one who's creeped out that Sam is being nice to Fredi?" Freddie asks.

" Nope." Sam and I say in unison.

Fredi

….

We get to the fourth hole. I stand behind Sam as he hits his ball into the hole. How long has he been doing this? Never mind. My turn. Ugh, I suck at golf. Damn you the inventors of golf.

" Now, just picture Wesley's face on the ball." Sam whispers into my ear. I position myself and look down at the purple ball. I picture Wesley's stupid innocent face when he broke up him me. That little son of a,

" Bitch!" I exclaim swinging my golf-club at the ball. I hit the ball and it goes far. Like, far into the mini golf's 'lake'.

" You know you were supposed to hit it in the hole." Sam states.

" I'm fully aware what I did Puckett." I say clutching my teeth. I stomp off to the 'lake' and examine the situation. I try to reach the ball with my golf-club but it just goes further into the water. I turn around and Sam is standing behind me.

" Need help?" Sam asks.

" Yeah." I reply in an annoyed tone. I instruct him to hold on to my jean belt loop as I lean over the edge. The Lady Gaga's 'Edge of Glory' booms through the speakers. Seriously?

Carly

….

" Aww….look, Sam is trying to help." I say, love dazed. Samantha rolls her eyes.

" No he isn't." Sam says looking at them. She then walks off towards Sam (dude) holding Fredi.

" What is she doing?" Freddie asks, with his arms crossed and leaning closer to me.

" I don't know." I say in a scary voice. I watch Sam looking over the situation. Oh no. I know what she's doing.

" Sam! Don't!" I yell but too late. She hip butts Sam that sends him and Fredi into the lake.

" The deed is done." Sam says smiling, walking back to us.

Sam

…

I happen to notice Fredi's lace underwear peaking out as she leans over the edge. Damn, that's hot. Then I feel like I get a hip-butt. What? I start to loose my balance. Fredi yelps and we both fall into the lake. I bring my head above the water and stand up. I look over to Fredi as she is in shock of being drenched in water.

" Your dead!" Fredi exclaims. She pounces me, sending us back into the water. She tries to rip off my shirt and I start pulling her hair.

" What is wrong with you?" I exclaim, pushing her off.

" I'm so mad!" Fredi exclaims.

" Hey! You two! No swimming in the lake!" The manager yells at us.

-0-

" Our clothes are in the dryer." I say to Fredi, walking into my family room. She sits on my couch. I gave her my boxers and t-shirt. She put her wet hair in a pony tail. I sit next to her in my sweats and man-tank.

" Thanks." She says. A silence comes between us. She just stares at the wall.

" So….your really that angry." I say after five minutes of sheer silence. Fredi looks at me. " It's normal to be angry. I'm angry all the time. That's why nerds fear me but you really need to learn, that…everything happens for a reason. We can't stop it from happening. And Alexis is just that fork in the road in your road to life that you need to pass."

" I never knew you were poetic." Fredi says smiling.

" I'm not poetic. I got that off a hallmark card." Fredi looks up at my face. I look into her eyes. She wraps her arms around me and I feel her hand take a grip on the back of my shirt. I give a second until I hug her back. I feel her breath pass my ear.

Carly

…

" Their hugging." I say in a singing voice, arms crossed. With a smile on my face.

" Shut up." Sam says between her teeth.


	9. I Love Questions Author's Note

Quick Author's note on how much i LOVE you guys! SERIOUSLY! Always asking me questions that I want to answer, pointing out cool observations, and so…..what the heck! A short Q&A before the next chapter which I promise is totally awesome!

1. Silentmusician202 (review chapter 3) said that Wesley is presumably Wendy. Silentmusician202, that is a no. In the first season of iCarly, Freddie dated a girl named Valerie. Wesley was created slightly off of her but the name Wesley came about because he is double trouble [there are two Vs in a W]. Therefore, Wesley.

2. PurpleJerk (review chapter 8) asked: " Why is Freddie scared?". Well, PurpleJerk…..Sam and Freddie (real life) aren't dating in this story (in real life) so as far as they know, and experienced, they have no feelings for one another. So Freddie seeing Sam (dude) being nice to Fredi surprises him cause Sam (girl) is never nice to him [mostly punching him, making fun of him, making his life a living hell]. The gang is surprised by everything that is going on.

3. Some people are quite amazed by Sam (dude) character. If Sam is a bad girl in real life then Sam as a boy in the alternate universe has to be bad. He is bad in the way that he hooks up with a lot of girls and most of the time gets himself detention. Nothing has really changed from the original character except that he is a TOTAL player.

4. The first song that was "played" in the first chapter is called Halo by Kate Havnevik (asked by XxcoupleMseddiexX in chapter 1) [Sorry so late]

Next chapter will be up on Thrusday!

Have a great tomorrow and day after tomorrow!

ANTICIPATE!

-SeddieNinaGirl16


	10. Take My Hand

**A/N: Play listen to"All About Us" by ****He is We**** when reading this chapter, so you can get into the mood of the story as I wrote it.**

Carl

…..

After Fredi and Sam left to do god knows what, I got ready for my dancing lesson with Addison. Took me some time to choose what to wear but I finally got it. I walk off the street to her house porch. I stand in front of the door for a few seconds until I finally press the doorbell. Her father opens the door. A pretty bulky guy with loose of blonde hair.

" Your Carl Shay." He says in this deep voice. Scary.

" Yes, yes I am Mr. Carr." I say. He examines me with his eyes. This, this is creepy.

" Your the boy who is going to be escorting my little Addy."

" Yes Sir. I'm over here to learn a few steps and seek permission from you to be her escorted." Wow, I sound like a gentleman from the 1800's.

" I like you." Mr. Carr says, finally smiling. He pats me on the shoulder and finally lets me into the house.

" Addy! Carl is here!" He yells up the stairs. He turns back to me. " I might like you boy, but no attempts of hanky panky in my house. Got it?"

" No intentions Sir." I reply. I should really stop saying Sir. He walks away and I look up at the stairs, seeing Addison step down. Her green dress does her green eyes justice. Also hugging her in the right places.

" Hey Carl." She says, reaching the last step.

" Hey." I say.

" Hey."

" Hey…."

" Let's practice." Addison says. I follow her through the living room, past the kitchen and into the door, leading us to the basement.

" My dad turned the basement into a dance studio for me." Addison explains as we walk down the stairs.

" I didn't know you took dance lessons." I say.

" When I was younger I did ballet and in my old school, I was on the dance team."

" Then why did you come to Ridgeway if it meant leaving the dance team." I ask. Addison turns to me as we reach the bottom.

" Life. Drama. Basically, everyone changed and choose to forget that I even existed." As I stand and she makes her way to the jukebox.

" Why?" I ask. Addison looks at me. I need to stop asking questions. " You don't have to answer."

" But I want to." Addison replies, smiling. Reassuring me. " The people I called my friends started to betray me. They became gossipers and party animals. I was always trying to be the good girl and I was under too much pressure. So I asked my dad if I could transfer schools and he didn't mind at all." Addison says.

" You did the right thing." I say.

" Yeah." She says smiling. " Want to dance?"

" I thought you wouldn't ask." She laughs and turns to the jukebox, turning on the music.

" Take my hand." She instructs.

" Okay." I say taking her hand. She then instructs me to put my other hand on her waist.

" Just watch my feet. When my foot goes forward, your's go back." She says. I follow her footsteps. We dance to the sound of the music. Dancing around. I look chances to pick her up, and twirl her around. Her eyes were glued to mine the whole time.

" Am I doing good?" I ask.

" Your doing amazingly." She replies. I smirk in happiness.

Addison

….

As I dance with Carl, I become hypnotized with his green eyes. So, so, green.

" Am I doing good?" Carl asks.

" Your doing amazingly." I reply. Your doing amazingly? Is amazingly even a word? The second song comes to an end and I pull away from Carl.

" I think you know how to dance the waltz." I say.

" Really? Do you think I need more practice?" Carl asks. He wants me to hold me again. How cute.

" I think your good Shay." I reply smiling. I lead him up the stairs and to the front door. I open the door and he turns to me and lays his elbow on the door frame and looks at me.

" What time do I have to pick you up on friday?" I ask.

" Six." I reply.

" Where is it taking place again?"

" Ten blocks left of your place on Striving Avenue." I get hypnotized by his grass green eyes again.

" What do I have to wear?" He asks.

" Green." I say dreamily. I catch myself and he smiles. I watch his hand brush my hair behind my ear.

" Goodnight Addison." Carl says in this sweet voice. My heart melts like ice cream on a hot day. He steps back and I watch him walk away to the street.

" Carl!" I exclaim. He turns to me and I run to him. He looks into my eyes as I catch up to him. I grab his face and press my lips to his. He kisses me back and holds on to the sides of my waist. Oh yeah. He slowly pulls away and looks into my eyes.

" See you tomorrow?" He asks.

" See you tomorrow." I say. I stand on the sidewalk as he heads back home. See you tomorrow has never sounded so sexy to me.

Freddie

…

" I'm really starting to really hate all this romance. It's like I am in a living chick flick." I say, leaning against the porch fence.

" Boy or girl, I'm awesome at getting what I want." Carly says amazed.

" I think Addison's dad was in the navy." Sam adds out of nowhere. We'll never know but I still hate listening to people's thoughts.


	11. Best Day Ever

Sam

…..

I walk into school and see everyone else in their lazy day attire. Oh yeah, Field Day. The only day in the whole school year that I look forward to. The _only _day. Because it's the _only _day girls can wear bikinis to school and the _only _day in school where we actually have fun. I come to my locker and open it. A bikini top falls out. I turn my head and Bridgette Olsen stands before me. I look down at the bikini top in my hand and look back at her.

" Consider it as your formal invitation to my brother's van." She says, holding the keys up.

" See you there." I say. I watch her walk away in her jean short shorts. Oh yeah.

" Guess who has the key's to her sister's nissan." Carl says coming up to me.

" You." I say pointing out the obvious.

" That is right. We're going to have so much fun this field day. Not like last year." He gives me the evil stare.

" People have gotten over that already!"

" You emotionally scarred Gibby!"

" If I remember, Gibby is still alright!"

" She is in therapy!"

" But it's not hard core therapy." I argue. Then I notice that Fredi isn't here to break-up the argument.

" Where's the nerd?" I ask suddenly.

" Behind you." Carl points. I look to Fredi's locker and I see her bending down. Nothing special. She's wearing a light pink summer dress that has thin straps. She gets up and slings her bag up her shoulder more.

" Hey guys." Fredi says coming up to us.

" Why are you wearing that?" I say touching her dress.

" It's comfortable and I like it." Fredi says.

" You should have worn shorts and tank-top." I say.

" Sam, has anyone ever told you that the best presents come in big wrappings."

" No."

" Students taking their own vehicles to Peabody beach can leave now but please take a map from the doors and students taking the school buses can get on them." Mrs. Franklin announces over the loud speakers. " Also, if Sam Puckett exclaims there is a shark in the water…..don't believe him. Thank you and have a great field day." She adds.

" I totally forgot about that." Fredi comments.

" I didn't!" Gibby yells at us as she walks by. Gibby is one hideous girl. She looks like a dude with a wig.

" I hope she is wearing a one piece this year." Carl says. We all get chills from last year images. I pick up my cooler. We head over Spencer's nissan in the parking lot.

" Carl! Carl!" We all hear once we reach the car. Oh Addison.

" Hey Addison." Carl says.

" Hey Carl. Do you mind if I can get a lift by you to the beach?" She asks.

" Sure." Carl says.

Carl

…..

On the way to the beach, we blast Fredi's Field Day playlist. Fredi and Addison were too busy talking to one another in the back seats as Sam sat in the front seat next to me. Chatting about his formal invitation to Bridgette Olsen's van.

" Well, I hope you enjoy it Sam." I say.

" I will enjoy it." He says with a smile on his face. We reach the beach and everyone else is marking their places. We all hop out of the car and Addison helps Sam and I with removing the beach items from the trunk.

" I'll get a spot." Fredi says before walking off. Fredi grabs a spot near the little dock. We get everything in place.

" Anyone gonna go for a swim?" Addison asks as I pull off my shirt.

" I'm going to go swimming in a bit Addison." I reply, putting on my black RayBands.

" Okay. I'll be in the water if you want me." She says, taking off her shirt and shorts. Doing lacrosse at Ridgeway has defiantly toned her body.

" Fredi? You join?" She asks. I look over to Fredi lying on her towel, reading Edgar Allen Poe poem book. She looks up.

" I'm not a huge swimmer. I'm more of a tanner." Fredi says.

" Okay." Addison says and walks off to the water.

-0-

Fredi

….

I put down my book for a second to put in my headphones but a group of classmates come up to the Carl and I. Sam had gone off to meet Bridgette.

" Do you know what time it is?" A football player asks.

" It's lunch time already?" Carl says jokingly. No one laughs.

" It's two minutes until the official starting of field day." Willa says, AV club member.

" Oh no." I say to myself. Twenty years ago, students had decided to start off field day is to throw a total virgin into the water.

" Time to go for a swim Benson." Miles Rottman says, baseball player. The football player picks me up and swings me over his shoulder.

" No! No! No!" I yell.

" Stop complaining." He says as we get to the dock. Ugh. I remember last year when they threw in Gibby. Not exactly perfect. He swings me off his shoulder and holds on to my feet as Miles Rottman holds my wrists.

" One," Oh god.

" Two." Dear lord jesus christ.

" Three!" Shit. Fuck and all the other curse world in the world. Hello water.

Sam

…

My hands roam down Bridgette's sides as she lies down on the caret of the van. I go from her lips to her neck, leaving love-bites.

" Oh yeah." She whispers. I bring my hand to her back and start un-doing her bikini top.

" Wait, wait." Bridgette say pushing me off. I look into her eyes. " Condom?"

" Oh yeah." I say out loud. I pat down my swim-shorts and look through my pockets. Fuck, I left it in the beach bag.

" Hold on my goddess." I say kissing her lips. I exit through the sliding side door.

" I'll be waiting for you. Naked." She says as she closes the door. Oh yeah. I run to the sand and head fourth to Carl and Fredi. I get to them but only to find Carl lying down. I start rummaging through the bag.

" Woah, woah, hold it texas ranger. What are you looking for?" Carl says.

" I need a condom man." I say, distracted trying to find them in the gigantic bag. Where are they?

" Where are they?" I ask.

" Dude, slow down." I look at Carl.

" I can't slow down. I have a hot, naked, horny Bridgette Olsen in the back of a van waiting for the ride of her life."

" Okay, okay. I'll help you." Carl starts digging in the bag with me. Pulling out the suntan lotion, beach toys, and other shit we brought. I then hear the hot girl whistle that you normally hear in chick flick movies. I look up to the horizon of the beach.

POV

…

All the boys heads turned in utter amazement as they proceeded to watch their most desired fantasy come true.

_Little surfer, little one,_

_Made my heart come all undone, _

_Do you love me, do you surfer girl?_

This was song that played in their heads. The boys became fixated on thee, Fredi Benson, walking out onto the shore. She pulls off her light pink summer dress, revealing her black bikini hidden underneath. Her eye intense with her waterproof mascara. Water dripping down her toned body. She runs her hair through her wet hair. Sam's head looks to Fredi. Fredi looks at the beach with boys staring at her.

" Field day started! Stop staring!" She exclaims. The boys try to turn their heads back to what they were doing but they became fixated again on Fredi one more time as she walks to her towel next to Carl and Sam.

" Oh, my," Sam says.

" Gorgeous." Carl adds taking off his RayBands.

" Hey guys." Fredi says grabbing her towel, drying her self off. She smiles at her two best friends.

" What?" Fredi asks. Carl and Sam's mouths stay open and dry.

" Hey Fredi!" Addison yells from the water, motioning her to the water. Fredi flashes a smile to her two friends before running into the water.

" Best," Carl says.

" Day," Sam adds.

" Ever." They say in unison.

**A/N: Has anyone ever wanted to picture Sam, Carl, Spencer and Frdi? Copy & Paste the link: .com/post/7773878862/ialternate-universe-check-out-the-story-that-is **


	12. Not Like the Movies

**A/N: So sorry about the picture not working on the last chapter but if you go to my profile and look under the iAU info, you'll find the link. ENJOY!**

Carl

…..

" Did you see what I saw today?" I ask Sam, stunned. He looks up at me from the computer.

" I'm still trying to erase the images man. All I can picture now when it comes to Fredi is her in a playboy outfit." Sam comments.

" So what are you doing on the computer?"

" I'm looking at her facespace pictures of her before she hit puberty." He clicks the mouse three times. " It's not working!"

" What's not working?" Spencer asks, coming out of her room. Her hand lies on her belly.

" Have you ever noticed how hot Fredi is?" I ask coming up to her. She cocks her eyebrow at me.

" You just realized this? She has had great thighs for two years now! I want those!" Spencer says.

" Your pregnant Spencer, the baby fat won't be leaving for quite some time." I say.

" The baby is due next week Carl. Don't speak to me about accepting my newly gained weight."

" I'll shut up."

" You should." Spencer says before walking off to the fridge. I roll my eyes and climb over the couch, planting myself on it.

" Hey guys." I hear. I turn my head. Fredi comes in with a DVD in her hand. Wearing jeans and a owl t-shirt.

" What are you doing here?" I ask.

" Tradition? Remember? Every single year on field day we have movie night." She says. " I get to choose the movie this year?" She adds. Oh yeah. Now I remember. She waves the case in front of me.

" Hey Sam, Hey Sam." Fredi says to Sam. Sam keeps his eyes on the computer. " I'm talking to you Puckett." Not a movement. Fredi storms up to Sam and spins him around in the chair. Oh no, intense stare.

" Hey, Fredi." Sam says in a trembling voice.

" What's with you?" Fredi asks. Sam doesn't reply. Fredi just sits down on the couch in her movie night spot. The middle seat.

" What DVD do you have there?" I ask.

" Beastly." She replies. " Since it has number six on Sam's top twenty hot woman." She adds.

" Vanessa Hudgens. Just what I need." Sam says in a excited voice. He jumps on to his seat. The left side of Fredi. He pulls the DVD out of her hand and puts in the DVD player, planking on the coffee table. Fredi laughs.

" He's planking." She says giggling. Sam gets back into his seat and presses the play button on the remote control. I slouch on the couch and look up at the television screen.

-0-

**The End **appears on the screen as Lindy and Kyle kiss in the streets of New York City.

" Thank god." Sam says pressing the stop button.

" Well, Fredi did pick it out." I argue. We both try to get up but we can't. Fredi fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Her head lies on Sam's lap and her feet on my lap.

" Why do I always get the feet?" I complain.

" Ssshhh! You'll wake her up." Sam says quietly. Okay…caring much. I cock my eyebrow at him, questioning him.

" What?" He asks in a low voice.

" Nothing." I say in a quite voice. I help Sam pick up Fredi and put her in his arms. Making sure she is secure. I open the door and open the Benson's door. We walk through the living room to the mini hallway to her bedroom.

" Help me out here dude." Sam says. I take Fredi from him. He pulls down her bed sheets. I feel her arms snake around my neck.

" Dude," I say. Sam turns to me. " She locked me." I add. He smiles.

" Yeah, I know she would do that. Sucks to be you." Sam says before skipping out of her bedroom.

" Fuck you Sam Puckett." I say to myself. Ugh. I lie her down on the bed and try to get her arms off of me.

" You know she'll let go if you touch her under arm." Sam says leaning in the door frame, eating noodles from the chinese food carton.

" Don't eat her food!" I say quietly. I poke one underarm and she lets go, giggling. I take off her sneakers and pull off her socks.

" Do you think she's ticklish on her feet?" Sam asks with noodles in his mouth.

" I don't know." I say in a denial voice. Sam shrugs and disappears again. I do know that Fredi is ticklish on her knee but thats with all girls. Sam comes back in the room again with a soda in hand.

" Of course." I say in disappointment. I walk past him and head out but stop for a moment when I really think about it. Why would Sam go back into Fredi's room? I stop in my track and turn back to Fredi's room. I hide behind the door frame. I watch Sam bend down and kiss Fredi on the forehead. My mouth drops in shock. I knew it! I knew it! Sam likes Fredi! I back away slowly first and then run back to my place.

Carly

…

Freddie choose to occupy himself in examining his girly-girl alternate universe bedroom and Sam made her way to the kitchen. I hope Mr. Benson doesn't come home because I think watching something not there, eating your food, might scar you for life. I watch Sam kiss Fredi on the forehead before he leaves. Samantha comes walking in eating noodles. I look at her and look back at Fredi.

" Wait a minute," I say. Freddie and Sam look at me. " Sam always falls asleep during chick flicks." I say out loud. Freddie, Sam and I exchange glances.

dun, Dun, DUN, **DUN**


	13. All By Myself, By Choice

Fredi

…

I wake up in my bed and notice that I'm still in my clothes from last night. Must of fallen asleep again. Darn you chick flicks! But their so addicting…anyway. I get up and go to the fridge to pull out my breakfast. As I look around in the fridge I notice my leftover chinese noodles are gone. Ugh, Sam. I find the carton near the sink. As I throw the chop sticks away I can't help of smell cherry lip-gloss. I don't own cherry lip-gloss. Pause. Oh well. I take a shower and get ready for school.

-0-

I walk through the doors and see Sam and Carl doing the normal. Talking about girls and Galaxy Wars. The ways they some how intertwine. I go to my locker and open it. Examining my class calendar for today.

**Period 1; English**

Got an A plus on my Edgar Allen Poe interpretation of Annabelle Lee. High light moment, stupid Alexis realizing that Annabelle Lee was dead the whole time.

**Period 2; Geometry**

Understood everything once again. Like usual. No high light moment.

**Period 3; Chemistry**

Got a surprise pop quiz. I understood everything. Then Sam got into the chemistry cabinet and threatened to burn down the school if he didn't get an A on it. We all know how that ended….detention. On the last day of school.

**Period 4; Literature**

One out of five to read a part of 'How to Kill a Mockingbird' after reading for three times already. It really sucks reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird' four times.

**Period 5; American History**

The Cold War was on today's aim. The cold, cold war.

**LUNCH**

Best part of the day. Spent it with the AV girls in the AV room. Talking about how music videos to songs never really did them much justice. Like Lady Gaga's 'The Edge of Glory'. Nice going Haus of Gaga. *sarcasm*

**Period 7; Study Hall**

Got my Geometry and Chemistry homework done. Then spent combing the library looking for books about Edgar Allen Poe and his inspiration to his most famous poems.

**Period 8; Art**

I walk into the art room and see everyone taking seats.

" Smocks today." Mr. Cuddy says as I set myself up. I take a seat at one of the canvases. I pull on my smock and wait for further instructions. Sam comes into the room and take a seat next to me. He doesn't say a word.

" Hey Fredi." Addison says.

" Yeah Addison." I say looking at her to my right.

" Is it true that your going to the banquet by your self?" She asks.

" It's true." I say. I see that in her eyes that she cares about me and that she wished that the rumor wasn't true. " It's okay. Trust me. It was either my ex-boyfriend or my dad. And I don't want to seen dancing with either one of them." I add laughing. She laughs a little with me.

" Okay class, we'll be painting today an animal that represents you as a person. If your intelligent, an owl. If your brave, a tiger, a idiot, a do-do bird." Mr. Cuddy says. No one laughs at his do-do bird joke. I watch Sam raise his hand.

" Yes Sam?" Mr. Cuddy says looking at him.

" What if your a lady's man?" Sam asks.

" Then you can be a dog." Mr. Cuddy replies.

" Because he always gets the," Tyler says.

**" **Tyler!" Mr. Cuddy exclaims covering up Tyler's words but we all know what he said. Bitch. Hehe. I start off my owl painting. Doing the outlines in black.

" Pssst. Fredi!" Sam says quietly. I look at him. " Can I talk to you?" He asks.

" I'm busy Sam." I say. I look back at my painting, continuing. Five minutes later,

" Psst. Fredi!" Repeated again and again for ten minutes. Can't he get the hint that I'm busy with my project. Even though I always try to find excuses to look into his deep chocolate eyes, I want to finish this project.

" Mr. Cuddy, please come to room three 'o eight for a second." Is announced over the loud speaker.

" I'll be back." Mr. Cuddy says before exiting.

Sam

…..

I watch Mr. Cuddy leave the room. He closes the door and I look towards Fredi.

" Fredi, can I talk to you know." I say. Fredi looks at me from her painting.

" Sam, as much as I would like to talk to you right now…I'm busy with my project. So unless this talking topic is important, you can wait until after school." Fredi says and then starts painting again.

" You will talk to me Frederica Benson!" I say pointing my paint brush at her but instead, the red paint on my brush strikes her face. Oh god. Fredi sits there in shock with her mouth wide open. Red paint on the left side of her face. Everybody in the room gasps. I watch her get up. She takes her paint brush and paints blue all over my face. Everyone stares at us in shock.

" Oh dear lord." I hear Carl say to himself hoping the words don't come out of anyone's mouth.

" PAINT FIGHT!" Ethan Andler yells. There it is. Paint starts flying everywhere. I squirt paint in Fredi's hair and she grabs the hot glue gun. People start painting other people's faces while others throw paint from the distance. The place was becoming a mess. I try to stop Fredi from hot glueing anything to my face and then, I slip on some paint on the floor, sending us to the ground. We start to roll around on the floor as we fight to the finish.

Carly

…

Freddie, Sam and I stand in the middle of the room as paint flies all over the place. A paint sponge goes flying across my face nearly getting me. Then I remember, I'm a ghost.

" I love myself." Samantha says smiling. We watch Sam and Fredi roll around on the floor. Fredi tries pin down Sam to the floor. That reminds me of something.

" Demon!" Fredi yells.

" Dork!" Sam exclaims and they continue rolling. Then all the paint stops flying. I turn around and see Mr. Cuddy standing there by the door. I look back down to them rolling around on the floor, covered in paint. Along with the walls, windows and everyone else.

" Who started this?" Mr. Cuddy asks in annoyed tone of voice. Sam and Fredi stop and look up as everyone points at them. The school bell then rings.

" Benson. Puckett." Mr. Cuddy says. " You two, art detention." The worst kind of detention. Fredi sighs and lies down on top of Sam and everyone else leaves the room.

-0-

Fredi

…

I apply large amount of pressure to the sponge as I get paint off the windows. Damn you purple!

" You can't ignore me Fredi." I hear Sam say. I turn around and see him holding the mop as he mops up the floor. I get back to the window.

" Fredi, the only reason I was trying to talk to you was because of the edict banquet." He says.

" Since when have you cared about my life?" I ask.

" Since your going to it by your self." He says in a compassionate voice. That just hit me like that taco truck from a year ago. I turn around and walk closer to him.

" Look Sam, I've been doing things on my own for as long as I can remember. My father isn't around most of the time because of his job. I've been taking care of myself for quite some time. And the moment I realized my life is a sham, I learned that only one person can support me. And that's me. So I don't care if I'm going to the banquet by myself. I don't care I will be the only girl sitting as the other girls dance. I'm doing this by choice." I say. Sam looks at me with his brown eyes.

" But I care about you." He says.

" Well, care less." I say. " This isn't you anyway. You've never cared about me." I look up at the clock and see that detention is over. I take off my smock and grab my backpack. I don't look back at Sam as I walk through the door.

POV

…

Sam stood there in shock and awe as Fredi left the room. It took only a second to realize that he likes, no, loves Fredi. It took him some time to realize but now, he knows.

" NNNNNOOOOOO!" Sam exclaims falling to his knees, looking up to the ceiling.

" You teenagers are too dramatic." Mr. Cuddy says slurping his milkshake by the open door


	14. Remember that Time

**A/N: **

**First…AAAAAAHHHHH! 83 REVIEWS and a dedication from AllSarcasmIntended! Love you guys so much! *Squeal* Not to mention PrincessShannon1498 has figured a small piece to the puzzle. **

**Second…so, like, this chapter is going to be really long 'cause I thought it would be cool to do some flashbacks because flashbacks are always fun. Some of them are from real iCarly episodes and some are made up. I had too much fun with this chapter not to mention….I spoofed a Taylor Swift song which was WAY too much fun. Hehe. Enjoy! (Also no Carly, Freddie, & Sam POVs, but keep in mind that they are watching the flashbacks)**

Carl

…..

Sam and I sit on beanbags as Fredi messes around on the iCarl laptop as the radio blasts.

_Get a little closer to me girl_

_And you'll understand_

_'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need_

_Well, then I'm your man_

_And if I listen to can hear you through my radio_

_In a bright white noise_

" What song is this?" I ask directing it to Fredi. She looks up from the computer.

" You make me feel by Cobra Starship featuring Sabi. Good song I have to say so myself." Fredi replies.

" And knowing you, you more likely bought the song already on your laptop." Sam comments. He takes another sip of his root beer. Fredi just rolls her eyes and smiles, going back to what she was doing on her laptop. I start to realize that the turquoise in her shirt brought the blue more out of her eyes. And that her hair seemed more wavier.

" What are you doing on your laptop?" Sam asks looking at Fredi. Fredi looks up again.

" Oh, I did a little Q and A on iCarl and I just have to do the As." Fredi replies.

" What was the question?" I ask.

" Well, luluanonymous13 asked me what is the hardest part about being friends with two guys. So I'm going to be replying her that,"

" It's so hard because with two guys constantly taking off their shirts, it's hard not to stare." Sam adds, standing up and tossing off his shirt to my face. I put his shirt in my lap. Fredi and I stare at him like an idiot. Well, Fredi looks down right disappointed.

" Your abbs no longer fascinate me." Fredi says point blankly.

" That's what they all say." Sam says sitting back down.

" Dude, put your shirt back on." I say, giving it to him. I look to Fredi.

" So….what are you doing to reply?" I ask her.

" I'm going to reply that it's hard." She replies. " You guys turn my disappointments into your achievements, I always have to break-up your fights or to say, I have to almost die, before your fights break-up, you guys ruin all my friendships with girls, and to top it off…..you two doubt me." She adds.

" Oh yeah, I remember that time with the platform." Sam comments. Flashback,

_Sam and I were helping these two girls named Fern and Danielle make a short video for . The two girls got into a fight. That caused Sam and I to get into a fight. Evidently, we both decided to do a short video involving Seattle at night. So both of us, without knowing, both booked to use a window-washer's platform at the same time. Sam and I were arguing at the time. Fredi was seated in front of the open window. _

_" This fight is so, so, I can't find the word." Fredi says. _

_" Oh shut up Benson!" Sam yells, lashing at Fredi. _

_" Hey! Fredi did nothing to you!" I yell at Sam. _

_" This fight is so stupid!" Fredi exclaims. _

_" Your stupid!" Sam yells, pushing Fredi. I watched Fredi get pushed out on to the platform. I ran to the window and looked down. _

_" You okay?" I ask. _

_" Yeah, I'm fine." Fredi says, then she had pressed something on the button pad that made her descend down. I saw that Fredi was frightened. The maintenance guy was gone getting something important. Sam finally stood beside me and then we all three heard a suspicious sound. Then, Fredi was sliding down the platform, dangling from the side, holding on to a pole. _

_" Fredi!" Sam and I exclaim. Within at least two minutes Spencer was beside me with a rope. I tied it around me and Spencer, Fern, Danielle and Sam were gripping on to the rope as I descended down and got Fredi before she lost grip. I held her close to me as I pulled her towards me. We got pulled back up through the window and before Fredi and I could say anything as we stood in the building once again, Sam hugged us. It felt right. _

_" I'm gonna kill both of you." Fredi mumbled into my shirt as we hugged._

_" We know." Sam and I said in unison. _

Fredi

….

" You know, that wasn't the most scariest thing that ever happened to me." I say as my flashback of the platform incident fades away.

" Really?" Carl asks.

" Really!" I reply.

" Then what was the scariest thing?" Sam asks.

" You guys don't remember what happen on, that evening?" I ask in suspicion. I cock an eyebrow and grin an evil grin. *Flashback cue*

_It was eight months ago. My dad had finally gotten around to the fact that my two best friends were Sam and Carl so he decided to take them on a fishing trip for the weekend. I was staying with Spencer for the weekend. And it was Friday night. Chowing down on chinese food and watching sappy chick flicks. I was wearing my light blue shorts and my camp logo tank-top. I watched Spencer go from crying to plan out arguing over the movie plot line. We were watching Midnight, the first to the vampire saga. _

_" You okay Spencer?" I asksher. _

_" Yeah I'm fine. Chick flick movies just get to me." Spencer says. _

_" Chick flicks don't make you that hormonal." I say, pointing out the obvious. _

_" I know. I think I've been a bit on edge lately. I've been really stressed out lately that my period is a bit " We continue to watch the movie when Spencer suddenly says. _

_" I could really go for popcorn with garlic powder and truffle oil right now." Spencer says. _

_" And that is completely normal." I say sarcastically. Spencer gets up and I pause the movie. _

_" Now I want a pizza with fried pork dumplings on it covered with soy sauce." Spencer says. Now that, that's disgusting. Like, really disgusting. _

_" Well, if your having food cravings like that, it only means one thing…." I say fiddling with my hair. My eyes pop and realizing the thought, pausing with fiddling with my hair. " Spencer! That only means one thing!" I say looking to her. Spencer's mouth drops and stops making popcorn. We glance at one another. _

_" Put on your shoes!" She yells running to her room. I run to the door and grab my sneakers, trying to put them one without tying them. Spencer just slams into me and I fall on to the ground putting on my other sneaker. She grabs my foot and drags me out the door a bit until my sneaker gets on. I jump up and run down the stairs with her, down the block, across the street (late at night) and into the pharmacy. I grab a basket and chase her down the isle to the pregnancy tests. _

_" Which one do you want?" I ask franticly. A silence for thought. _

_" All of them!" Spencer says. Okay. I grab tests and throw them into the basket. We then run down to the casher. _

_" Dare I ask who these are for?" The casher woman asks. _

_" For her. No her! Me. Oh what the heck!" Spencer and I said in unison. We pay for them and run back to the house. _

_" How do you want to do this?" I ask Spencer as we walk back through the Shay door. Spencer pulls out to two wooden baskets and puts them on the counter next to the computer. She then dumps the pregnancy tests on the coffee table. _

_" We each take one. Piss and toss. Right one mine. Left one you." Spencer said. _

_" Why do I have to take a test?" I ask. _

_" To make sure their not faulty." Spencer replies. " Or if your no longer a virgin…" She adds. We open the about twenty pregnancy test boxes. We also got two mega cherry slushies. I swear I pissed my weight in pee. I put all my tests in my basket and come downstairs. I find Spencer sitting on the couch eating ice cream. _

_" Read the tests yet?" I ask sitting next to her. She doesn't say anything. She just hands me a spoon and I take a bite. Ooo chocolate chip cookie dough. We don't talk for twenty minutes. _

_" I'm pregnant." She says suddenly. I don't say anything. I just hugged her. Good news, all my tests came out negative. Except for the one dollar one. Those never work anyway. _

" That was literally, the worst weekend, ever." Carl says. From what my dad told me about the camping trip, it was horrible and the news of Spencer's pregnancy made it worse.

Sam

…

" Not as worse when we first met." I say, pointing it out.

" Oh yeah." Carl says. " I remember that." He adds.

" Yep. We all have to remember when we first met." Fredi says in an annoyed tone. She rolls her eyes as I remember the first time we met.

_I was seven. Carl and I just became friends over a fight of a tuna sandwich. We went to the playground area. He walked up to Fredi with her pigtails and light pink dress. _

_" Sam, I want you to meet my neighbor and friend, Fredi Benson." Carl says. _

_" Hey Carl." Fredi says in a flirty tone. _

_" Eeeww. What is she your girlfriend?" I say, making fun of her. Fredi had blushed and ran away to the monkey bars. She went on top of them. I ran off after her and got on the monkey bars from the opposite end. We met up in the middle. She didn't want to make eye contact with me. _

_" You have a crush on Carl." I say singing. _

_" I do not have a crush on Carl!" She protested. _

_" Admitting it is the first step." _

_" I don't like him!" _

_" Carl and Fredi singing in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" I sing out loud. Fredi pushes me and I push her back, harder, that she lost balance and fell through the bars. But she saved herself, by wrapping her legs around the monkey bar. Her dress fell down revealing her power-puff girl underwear. Everyone was staring and pointing at her as they laughed. Then a teacher came and helped her down. _

Carl and I laugh so hard that we fall off our beanbags.

" Stop laughing! And by the way they were sailor moon not power-puff girls!" Fredi says. We just laugh harder.

" Why are you two still laughing? Remember the time you doubted my capabilities?" Fredi says with her arms crossed. We both stop laughing at the same time.

" Yeah. That's right, you remember that." Fredi says smiling in victory with her arms crossed.

_The first time we ever doubted Fredi. The most horrible experience ever. It was about a month ago,_

_" Dude, I haven't seen Fredi all weekend." I say as I walking into Carl's house. Carl turned to me from the computer. _

_" Yeah, it's like she disappeared." Carl says. I start walking back to the front door. _

_" Where are you going?" Carl asks. _

_" Fredi's. Something is up." I reply. Carl follows me out the door. I pick lock the Benson's front door. We walk into the living room and all the lights are off. Carl tries to turn on the lights but they don't turn on. _

_" This is creepy." I say. _

_" Uh huh." Carl says agreeing with me. We walk down the hall and go into Fredi's room. A light shines over her laptop. I take the light and point it across the room. _

_" OH MY GOD!" I scream. Blood all over her bed, on the floor and then written on the wall, 'I told you so' in blood. _

_" Dude!" Carl points to the floor. It's, it's, _

_" Fredi's hand!" I exclaim. Her hand lies covered in blood and her owl ring is on it. _

_" Can someone give me a hand?" I hear. Carl and I turn our heads slowly and Fredi stands there, in the bathroom door frame. Pale white and ghostly, with no right hand and in the other hand, a needle ready for stitching. Carl and I scream and run out of the apartment faster than you can say 'I see dead people'. _

Fredi laughs at us with our scared faces.

" That wasn't funny!" Carl says.

" No, it was, extremely, funny." Fredi says. She laughs a little.

" Well I wasn't scared." I say with confidence.

" Oh really? And I quote, 'AAAAHHHHH! Fredi's ghost!" Fredi says mocking me.

" I do have to say Fredi, you are a good actress." Carl says.

" Well thank you." Fredi says doing her signature five year old spoiled brat act. She does that finger thing at the side of her mouth.

" Yeah, remember the time Carl was dating that bad girl Gigi." I add. Gigi. Oh Gigi.

" Yeah, and turned out she had a weird obsession with pee-wee babies." Fredi says pointing it out.

" Yeah, she had the whole collection. And she made you go the pee-wee collection." I add.

" I just remember Fredi trying to be a little bad girl." Carl comments.

" Yeah, because she was trying to get you after all those years." I say. I look over to Fredi. She seems depressed.

" I have to use the bathroom." Carl says and exits the studio.

Fredi

…

I fiddle with my hair and look down at my shoes. Oh Gigi, the damage you did to me.

_Carl was dating….Gigi. This girl who just moved into our apartment building. She was and is a bad case of not following the rules. Getting Carl in trouble, casing a fight between Carl and Spencer. So, so….evil. Bridgehill was the only place I didn't have to see her. But no, she snuck out first period at her school to just to see Carl. I was standing by my locker as I watched them flirt and kiss with one another. _

_" Carl looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,_

_That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be,_

_I know she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without," I sing from my locker to library. _

_" Carl jokes with me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny,_

_And I can't even see, anyone when he's with me,_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night," I sing as I walk down the isles of books beyond books. _

_" He's the reason for the teardrops on my laptop,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song on my PearPod, I keep singing, don't know why I do," I slide down on of the library walls. I was heartbroken. Tears rolling down my eyes. _

_" Carl walks up to me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those deep green eyes and know she's lucky 'cause," I watch Carl come into the library and hide behind a stack of books. _

_" He's the reason for the teardrops on my laptop,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song on my PearPod, I keep singing, don't know why I do," As I head back to my house, going down alley ways so no one can see me. _

_" So I walk across the hall, as I shut my door,_

_I'll shut my laptop and maybe,_

_Get some sleep tonight," I sing as I come to my door. I run into my room and shut the door. _

_" He's the reason for the teardrops on my laptop_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song on my PearPod I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into." I sing as I slide down my bedroom door. _

_" Carl looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see." I sang and kicked my backpack away from me. I sat by my door for a hour. _

" I fake a smile so he won't see." I say to my self.

" What did you say?" Sam asks.

" Nothing!" I say looking up. A silence appears for a few seconds. Awkward.

" Wait, didn't you actually get to date Carl." Sam says talking to me. I roll my eyes. Not this again.

" Yeah, the first step is denying it." I say. " It was weird and awkward. Carl just had some small obsession disorder because I saved his life."

" Oh yeah, that taco truck. But you must have been happy because you got the one thing you've wanted."

" I wasn't happy. It wasn't true love. He just liked me for saving him."

_It was about a year ago. Carl got dared by a fan to dress up as a bunny and offer to brush people's teeth for a dollar on a busy street. Sam, Carl and I were standing on the street corner to turn green but clearly Carl got distracted by something. I look up from my camera for a split second and saw him walking in a red light and I saw the truck coming it's way. _

_" Carl!" I yelled. I shoved the camera into Sam's hands and ran after Carl. I might have pushed him out of the way but the truck it me. I swear I flied for five seconds and then I hit the pavement. I couldn't feel my right leg and my left arm hurt so much. All I remember is Sam's worried face hovering over mine. I woke up in the hospital two hours later, with my leg hosted up and my arm in a cast. My dad by my right, Carl on my left. Carl had this look in his deep green eyes. It wasn't until two days later in my house when he actually did something that I've wanted. He kissed me. I was lying in my bed. Dad gone. I remember him saying, _

_" Well, your a hero….to me." Then he kissed me. I thought it was a dream but it continued the following day at school. Carl had his arm around me and helping me around with my crutches. We were walking down the school hallway. _

_" Oh look, it's Mr and Mrs. Shay." Sam said coming up to us. Th bell rang and Carl kissed me on the cheek before walking away. After he left, Sam and I got to talking._

_" You know he only likes you because you saved his life." Sam said, that impacted me the most. That night, I lost one shed of my dignity as I actually broke up with Carl. Loosing all hope of us ever becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. But I needed a guy who like me for me, not what I did. Hardest decision I ever made. _

Carl

…..

I walk back into the studio and Fredi is staring down at her laptop. I look back from Fredi to Sam.

" Wow, it hasn't been this much awkward in a room since the masquerade party." I say.

" Eeewwww!" Fredi squeals.

" Don't remind me that!" Sam says pointing his finger at me. I roll my eyes and smile. Hehe. That funniest thing ever. I start to laugh a little.

" It wasn't funny. It wasn't funny at all." Fredi says.

" All I know is that, lessoned learned. Never make out with a girl that has the same voice as a friend." Sam says.

_Three months ago, Masquerade ball/Spring Formal at our school. Fredi was going to meet us at school since she was getting ready at some friend's house. Sam decided to go phantom of the opera for his mask, I was wearing a red one. We never saw Fredi. Never knew what color dress she was wearing but halfway through the party, Sam was getting some tongue action with this girl in a purple dress. He had become fascinated in her once he had seen her enter the party. I watched him and the girl make out in the corner of the gym, where the rest of the PDA couples went. _

_" Go Fredi." This girl says next to me. Wearing a gold mask and matching dress. _

_" What do you mean go Fredi?" I ask her. _

_" Fredi. In the purple dress. Making out with phantom of the opera over there." She replies. _

_" Oh my god!" I exclaim. _

_" Guess what Bridgehill students. It's midnight and that only means one thing, time to take off the masks! Woah!" The DJ exclaims. I took off my mask and the girl in the gold took off her mask. Kristen Penn from the AV Club. Nice girl. Then we both hear screams coming from the make-out corner. I watch Sam and Fredi run away from each other in opposite directions. _

" That was pretty awkward." I say taking a seat back on the beanbag.

" That night I dunked my head in holy water, trying to erase all memories." Fredi says.

" Where do you get holy water?" Sam asks.

" Cleanse the spirit dot com." Fredi replies.

" Another question."

" What?"

" How do you know when your in love." Sam asks. I look at him and Fredi looks at him questionably. Awkward silence.

" When you stop growing chest hair." Fredi replies.

" OH My GOD!" Sam screams as he runs out of the studio. Two minutes later…

" That's the best answer I've ever heard." I say to Fredi.

" I know." Fredi says smiling and giggling.

**A/Q: Do you want the two gangs to meet one another? I'm thinking about doing it but I need the okay from you guys. **


	15. iOMG

Carl

…..

" Hey Spencer." I say as I come through the door.

" Hey Kiddo." She says as she is baking in the kitchen. I walk in and see cupcakes all over the place.

" What 'cha doing?" I ask while I poke my head in the fridge.

" Well, I got a call from the school saying that I've never helped in participating in school events, so…I thought since the lock-up is tonight that I should make baked goods." She replies. She takes a bite out of the frosting container.

" So why are you eating the frosting?" I ask, looking at her.

" It's strawberry." She says in an innocent voice. I walk away and sit in front of the computer.

" Oh Spencer," I say.

" Yeah?"

" Will you be my test subject for my project?" She raises her eyebrow at me. " I'm doing a test when it comes to babies. If they can respond to motions and sounds while their in the womb."

" So you want to test my baby?"

" Yeah. It's not like your into early labor or anything." I say. I watch her think about it.

" Will there be food?" Spencer asks.

" There will be food." I reply in a monotone voice.

" Spencer approves!" She says, pounding her fist in the air. Haha. Classic Spencer.

-0-

I stand in a classroom with Spencer standing by my side. She has put the cupcakes in the cafeteria for easy access for students. I've been looking around for Sam who I promised that if he shows up for ten minutes that I will put him down as a contribution to the project since most of his semester projects aren't scientifically possible.

" So….what do you want me to do?" Spencer asks.

" Put these headphones on your belly and press play on my laptop." I say handing her the headphones. " Every time the baby kicks, record it on this PearPad, it time order. The playlist is made up of fast and slow songs so whenever the song changes, record that as well." I say handing her the PearPad. She sits down at the teacher's desk and puts her feet up on it.

" When do I get the food?" She asks.

" After ten songs." I reply sighing. I press the spacebar on the laptop and head out to find Sam. I do some searching in the halls and don't find him. But I find Fredi working with Addison on their mood face app in the common room. Fredi is wearing her white indian print shirt-dress and black jeggings with brown leather boots. Addison is wearing a loose neon pink tank-top and light blue jeans with gladiators.

" Hey girls." I say walking into the room.

" Hola." The two say in unison.

" Random spanish for the win." I say laughing. The girls look at me like a weirdo.

" So, is the app ready for testing?" I ask, changing the subject.

" Yeah." Addison replies.

" Just take a seat on that stool over there and we'll tell you your mood." Fredi adds. I take a seat on the stool. " Just look up at the PearPad on the pole and don't move your head." Fredi continues. I sit and stare. Fredi gets Addison to record them getting my mood.

" So…Carl, your mood is…lovestruck." Fredi says. I look over to Addison and smile.

Carly

…

" That didn't happen." I say.

" Alternate universe for a reason…" Freddie says. I shot a glare and he stops talking.

Carl

…..

" So….have you seen Sam so far?" I ask.

" I haven't seen him since yesterday. He's more likely making out with Bridgette in the janitor's closet." Fredi replies as I walk up to her.

" I heard my name." I hear. I look up at the door and Sam comes walking in. He's wearing his red shirt with white patch work and dark jeans. Fredi doesn't make eye contact and keeps her eyes on her laptop.

" What's going on here?" Sam asks.

" Fredi and I's mood face app." Addison replies. " You look straight into the PearPod and the app will tell you your mood." Addison adds.

" Interesting." Sam says in an interested tone. He wants to try the app.

" Can I try it out?" He asks. I was right. I'm always right.

" Sure." Addison replies.

" I'm going to grab a Spencer cupcake and head back to my project." I say. They nod their heads and I leave through the doors.

Fredi

…..

I watch Sam's eyes glance over to me a couple times. I try not to make it seem obvious that I've been looking at him in the corner of my eye. I watch him take a breath. He takes a few steps towards me.

" Can I talk to you?" He asks, taking my arm. He brings me towards the closet corner of the room.

" Look, I know I've been acting like a good person, Fredi. Like….caring for people and all. But your a really good friend. I just don't want you to have a miserable banquet." He says. I can't help of smile.

" I understand." I say. " I know you have heart but I just forget sometimes." I add. I hug him and then I feel him give me a wedgie. I pull away and fix my underwear. I hear Sam ask people where they got cupcakes from and then run out the door.

" He is going to participate in the testing of the app?" Addison asks.

" Yeah but in Sam's rulebook, food comes before school participation." I reply. Addison laughs and I join her.

Sam

…..

I exit the cafeteria with two cupcakes in hand. I look through the classroom doors and I see Carl with Spencer. I walk into the classroom.

" What up my brother from another mother." I say.

" Hey." Carl says.

" Mexcian food." Spencer says before she takes another bite of her taco. Her feet up on the desk. I watch her then jot something down.

" It's part of the experiment." Carl explains.

" How babies respond to types of food. Nice." I say.

" I'm so glad I didn't have lunch today." Spencer says. " And now I have to use the bathroom. Be back." Spencer says before running out of the room. I look around the room and see that most people are listening to their music or clearly distracted. God I hate school projects. Everyone is dedicated to getting a good grade. I playfully slap Carl's arm.

" Your putting down that I helped out with the project right?" I ask.

" Yes Sam." Carl replies looking at me. We don't speak for a couple seconds.

" So…enjoy kissing foreheads?" He suddenly asks.

" What do you mean?" I ask back. His eyes look up at mine.

" I saw you kissing Fredi's forehead a couple of days ago." He says. Deny it. Deny it. Say that he saw nothing.

" Is it wrong for a guy friend to kiss a girl who is a friend's forehead?"

" Not unless that friend likes the girl." I'm dead.

" There is nothing wrong with being nice to a friend who is a girl. And besides, Fredi is only a friend." Who I am actually in love with.

" I believe you Sam. And besides, I knew it wasn't possible. She's Fredi!" Carl says. He laughs and then I fake laugh with him a small bit. I back away slowly as Carl has gotten into a laughing fit and head out. I go back to the common room and accidentally slam into Fredi getting cupcake all over her shirt. She examines her strawberry frosted shirt.

" I'll be back." She says in an evil tone before heading out.

" How about you take a seat so we can get your mood down before Fredi comes back." Addison says smiling. I take a seat on the stool.

" Just look straight into the PearPad." Addison says from the laptop.

" I do like sitting and staring." I say. She types away and I hear the app activate.

Freddie

….

" This never happened!" Sam yells.

" Alternate universe!" I yell back at her. Carly just sighs and rolls her eyes.

Addison

…..

I activate the app and stand by as the app does it's work. I watch the indicator go towards the color red and then stop.

**Mood: IN LOVE**

Holy baby Jesus! Sam's in love? But with who? It must be Bridgette! It has to be Bridgette! It has to be! It has to be!

" Can I move know?" Sam asks. I look up at him.

" Yeah. Go for it." I reply.

" What's my mood?" He asks. Um…..Uh…..think Addy think. I can't tell him his mood is in love. Think of something. My eyes quickly look around the room. Earthy? Hungry? Piggy? Oh!

" Meaty." I reply. He raises his eyebrow at me. " You must be really hungry." I add. He keeps on looking at me. " Must be craving a ham sandwich." I add to make his mood possible.

" Your right. I'm going to get a sandwich. See you later." He says making his way to the door. I stand in front of the laptop so he doesn't see his mood. As Sam is leaving, Fredi enters the room. She had put on her blue plaid dress-shirt that she always has kept in her locker as an emergency shirt.

" So….what was Sam's mood?" Fredi asks coming to me.

" You should check it out for your self." I reply.

" What do you mean?" She asks. I take a step to the left, no longer shielding the laptop. Fredi takes a step towards it and her mouth drops. She looks at me.

" Sam's in love?" She asks. I shrug smiling. She looks at the computer again. She then grabs the computer and runs faster than you can say 'I love you'. *Thinking* The track team must do wonders to your butt.

Carl

…..

" I'm not doing it." Spencer complains.

" You have to do it." I argue.

" I am not doing it!"

" Please!"

" No!"

" Spencer!"

" Carl! I'm not teaching my baby another language!" Spencer says.

" But researchers have shown that if the baby listens to other languages at a young age that they can learn to speak them." I argue.

" No!"

" Fine, the next experiment is where you have to teach it a responsive system." I say.

" Fine!" Spencer yells. She storms back to the teacher desk and puts her feet back up. She shots an evil glance as she tries to along with the experiment.

" Carl!" Fredi exclaims as she walks into the room, with her laptop in hand. She grabs me by the arm and pulls me to the far corner from everyone else.

" What is it?" I ask. " And what up with the emergency shirt?" I add.

" Sam got cupcake on the other one but besides the point.." Fredi says. " Addison did an emotion test on Sam." She adds. " And?" I ask.

" His mood, in love." Fredi says opening up her laptop. The words 'In Love' across the computer screen. My mouth drops.

" He must be in love with Bridgette! He's been nicer to me and other girls. He must have finally realized to respect us woman! It's a miracle!" Fredi says. The audience in my head laughs at Fredi's statement. Us Woman. Hehe. But wait…..Sam likes Fredi. How could he likes Bridgette at the same time? Maybe Bridgette is just a cover up. She has to be.

Sam

…

I stand in the hallway eating my ham sandwich that I got from the cart. Leaning against some lockers.

" Sam! Sam!" Carl yells running up to me. Dang it. Try to walk away. I take a step back.

" Your not going anywhere." Carl says grabbing my arm.

" What is it?" I ask.

" I know your dirty little secret." Carl says with an evil smile. Shit. " You like Bridgette. And that's the reason why you have been respecting ladies especially Fredi." He says.

" Why did you use respect and Fredi in the same sentence?" I ask.

" Well, that's what Fredi's…." Carl stops his sentence and slaps his hand over his mouth. My mouth drops.

" Fredi knows?" I ask, grinding my teeth together. " How does she know?" Grabbing on to Carl's collar to his black polo shirt.

" The mood app. Your mood was in love." Carl says. I let go of his collar.

" Addison said my mood was meaty." I argue.

" Meaty?" Carl asks questioning the possible mood. Oh god. Fredi knows. I take a step back and run away from Carl.

-0-

Samantha

…..

Carly, Freddie and I sit on the stairs as we watch the repeat of the night I kissed Freddie basically stating that I love Freddie.

" This sucks." I say with my arms holding up my face as my elbows bend on the legs.

" I've always hated constantly repeated songs on the radio but this, this is worse." Carly says.

" This has to mean something. Like, anything." Freddie adds. All of a sudden, I feel a little tingle go through my body and then I feel like I am whole again. Not saying I didn't feel the same way before. I look to Carly and Freddie. The same thing must have happen to them.

" Hey, can you move." Someone says behind us. They can see us now? We get up and move to the side.

" Who are you guys?" The girl asks us, holding a box. She just asked us to move. " You guys defiantly do not go to Bridgehill." She adds.

" We're test subjects." Freddie says.

" For Fredi Benson's project? You know she is in the common room." The girl states. " How do you even know her?"

" Cousins." Carly replies.

" I'm just an old friend." I say. Trying to make our story possible.

" Well, I'm Olivia Vaughn. See ya around….?"

" Felix." Freddie says.

" Charlie, short for Charlotte." Carly says.

" Georgina." I say. It's my middle name.

" Bye." She says. She walks away.

" Who knew Oliver Vaughn would be hot as a girl in an alternate universe?" Carly says. Oliver Vaughn. The ginger nerd we know and I torture.

" I know, right." Freddie and I say in unison. We start walking towards the common room.

" Wait guys," Freddie says as we come close to the common room. Carly and I look at him. " We can't just waltz into the common room and be like, 'Hey I'm you from another universe, just wanted to tell you, your best friend is going to kiss you and your gonna be confused about your feelings towards them." He continues. Oh god. I really destroyed his thoughts.

" Well….let's just stick by our names and just, just, I don't know. We're finally able to talk to our alternate universe selves! It has to mean something! Maybe encouragement to follow your heart? Just say something that will make sense!" Carly says.

" Then I'm going to find Sam." I say. I walk away from the common room and start searching the school. I go the third floor and go to the same classroom that I went to. I open the door to class 308 and turn on the lights to the dark room. Sam shoots a glare at me from where he is. Sitting on a desk next to the window.

" Sorry…..I thought I would have the classroom to myself." I say.

" You defiantly don't go to this school." He says. I can't believe I am actually talking to myself. " 'Cause I haven't made out with you." He says pulling a joke. That is…..a disturbing thought.

" My name is Georgina. I go to Dalton." I say.

" I understand now." I start walking towards him. I take a seat on the desk next to him.

" It's a nice view of the school courtyard." I say.

" Yeah. Too bad you can't see the stars." Yep. This is defiantly me. Always trying to find excuses to see the stars. Silence.

" I see the way you look at her." I say. He looks at me. " That girl Fredi. You love her. I know you do." I add.

" Stalker much?" He asks.

" Not really. But you and I are not that different." He gives me the silent treatment. Like I always do to Carly. " I know it's hard for you to say those words to…someone you care for but it's pretty easy. Heck, I kissed the guy I am in love with that totally blew him off guard." I say. His eyes just look out of the window. " You know, you can take my advice and get the girl or, you can not take my advice and regret your decision for the rest of your life." I add. Okay, my words of advice are done. I hop of the desk and head to the door.

" Georgina," I turn around. " Thanks. You get me. Not a lot of people can." He says. I smile and close the door.

Freddie

….

I walk into the common room. Fredi stands there alone and everyone else has gone to get food. Sam ran upstairs and Carly went off to find Carl. What am I supposed to say? And what words of advice can I say?

" Can I help with your mood face app?" I ask. She looks at me.

" Do I know you?" She asks me.

" I'm a cousin to one of the students here at Bridgehill." I reply.

" Okay. Your name?"

" Felix, Felix Basner." She motions her hand for me to take a seat. I take a seat in front of the PearPad and wait as Fredi gets my mood. I watch her close her laptop and look up at me after three minutes.

" Okay. Listen Felix, if this is your own way of getting me to go on a date with you. It's not working." She says.

" What? What's my mood?" I ask.

" In love!" She replies. " God! Everyone is in love these days! Even my best friend! God! Like trust me, I'm happy for my friend but it's not even normal for him to be in love!" She rants and raves. God, I'm really dramatic as a girl.

" I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with someone else." I say. Fredi looks at me.

" Wow. Well….I just embarrassed myself." She says. " Who is she anyway?" She asks.

" Someone very close to me. Never really saw it coming." I say. I think these following words are going to be my words of advice.

" All I'm going to say to you is that, expect the unexpected and just don't be an idiot." I say. She looks at me questionably.

" Okay….I don't really understand what just happened but…..I'll keep that in mind." She says. I walk around her and head out.

Carly

….

I walk into class 204 and see Carl working with Spencer on his project.

" Can I go sleep now?" Spencer asks.

" Yeah, I have enough information for my project." Carl replies. Spencer gets her feet off the desk and walks out of the room to some pre-made beds in another classroom.

" Carl Shay?" I ask. He looks at me.

" That's me." He says. " And you are?…." Um, Uh. I look around the room. Seagulls. Solar System.

" Charlie Segal." I say.

" You must be someone's test subject. Sister? Cousin?" He asks.

" Cousin." I reply.

" Cool. Live in washington state?" He asks.

" Forks, Washington." I reply. Dang it! Why did I say that? Now, knowing myself, I'm going to ask a question based from the Midnight series.

" Vampire or Werewolf?" He asks. I slap my hand on my forehead. " Sorry! Horrible joke! My friends tell me never to pull that one anyway."

" Clearly." An awkward silence appears. I have to say something to him. I know that there is a reason right now that Sam, Freddie and I can talk to them but about what? Advice? A warning? I just feel like telling him something that should make his future less, less, something.

" I see that you are friends with Sam guy and that Fredi girl." I say.

" Yeah. They never get along. I'm mostly the one pulling each other off of one another." He says.

" Trust me. Been there, done that."

" What do you mean?"

" I have a friend who is a lot like your friend Sam. She always picks on our nerd friend. But then…."

" But then what?"

" She ended up falling for him. Like, I never saw it coming. But after some time, I choose to accept it." I say. " I admit I was scared of begin the third wheel but when I realized how much my nerd friend liked her back. I couldn't care less about being third wheel." I add, finishing my statement.

" Interesting story, but that will never happen with Sam and Fredi. Besides, Fredi has made it clear in the past that she'll never date a guy like Sam." Carl says. He's oblivious. Just perfect.

" Just expect the unexpected." I say and then turn, leaving him at his spot.

Sam

…

I sit in the courtyard, leaning against a wall with a water-bottle in hand. I take a sip and look around. I look up to the sky. The night sky. The stars. The beautiful stars. I look back down to my surroundings.

" Hey, hey." I hear. I look to the common room door, seeing Fredi's head peeking in. I don't say anything. " Carl told me that he's been looking for you for forty minutes." She adds. " I just knew you were here." She comments with a smile. God her smile.

" You don't have to hide that your in love with Bridgette." Fredi says. It throws me over the edge.

" I'm not into Bridgette like that! Ugh!" I say standing up. " I hate that Carl and you believe that. I don't…have feelings for her like that." I add.

" Sam! You can't beat your self down like this! I know you love her!"

" I don't have tha,t certain feeling towards her!"

" You've been acting different Sam! You've been sweeter than usually. Comforting me! Actually caring about me. It's not like you."

" Just stop it! I don't like anyone! I don't like Bridgette!" I exclaim. Fredi has seen this side of me before. Where I get angry because I can't defend myself. That's why I was angry when I found out she knew.

" You do like someone and you'll have to accept the fact that," I didn't know what do, I wanted to run but all I wanted to hear was Fredi's reassuring voice. She took a deep sigh.

" I know it's scary for you to say, those, _certain words_," She says. " Because you don't if the person you, have those certain feelings for, is going to receive the feelings back," She's trying really hard to not use the word. But I was listening, then, I got lost in her eyes. " Everybody feels that way, but you never know what might happen if you don't," I lean fast, cupping her neck and plant my lips on her's. Her ever so sweet and addicting lips. Fredi, still as stone.

Fredi

….

" Everybody feels that way, but you never know what might happen if you don't," Sam cuts me off. With his lips crashing into mine. I'm in shock. My eyes wide open. How is this happening? Sam kissing me, in a passionate way. I don't know what to do. I don't…..love him. He pulls away and looks back at my face. My mouth drops and I can't speak. He has this expression in his eyes that I can't decode. He just takes a step back and then runs away, through the gym doors. Leaving me out in the cold. I pass my fingers over my lips. Oh my god.

" Sam loves me." I say to myself, walking backwards into the wall. I slide down the wall with the confused look on my face that I'm more likely going to have for quite some time.

Samantha

….

That seems a bit more accurate. Me running away and leaving Freddie to the heartfelt decision. I look over to the right and notice Carl looking over the whole scene. I then look over to Freddie on my left. I don't know what to say to him. The fact that I mentally scarred him for life that night, has changed everything.

" Did you do the same thing after I left?" I ask looking at him.

" Word for word. Motion for motion." Freddie replies


	16. Believer's Nightmare

POV

…

_I wanted to be like you,_

_I wanted everything,_

_So I tried to be like you,_

_And I got swept away,_

That was the song playing in Fredi's mind as she walked back home after the Lock-In, in the Seattle night time. Her hands deep in her sweatshirt pockets.

_I didn't know that it was so cold and you needed someone, _

_To show you the way, _

_So I took your hand and we figured out that when the time comes,_

_I'd take you away…._

She felt horrible. For pushing Sam over his edge. Actually being the girl he actually fell in love with. It was the horrible part of a chick flick Fredi thought to her self. How could she be that stupid? She felt like crying but the sky started instead. She looks up at feel the rain droplets fall on to her face. The feeling of guilt took over her and all she wanted to do is…..talk to Sam.

_If you want to,_

_I can save you, _

_I can take you way from here,_

_So lonely inside, _

_So busy out there, _

_And all you ever wanted…_

_Was somebody who cares. _

Fredi ran home, up to her apartment, and to her room. She closed the door behind her. Her hand lying on the door, taking deep hard breaths. She shut her eyes as the song came to an end in her head. Tears came streaming down. She's couldn't believe it. What did she say, what did she do, to make Sam fall for her? After a few minutes, Fredi tried to regain her self. She then unzipped her sweatshirt. Pulled off her shirt, slipped off her jeggings, down to her underwear. She just put on a t-shirt from the laundry basket to sleep in. She fell on to the bed with the replay of Sam kissing her in her head. She eventually feel asleep. Carly, Sam and Freddie stood there as they watched Fredi fall asleep. They were back to being their ghost selves.

" Did you actually cry?" Carly whispers into Freddie's ear, as Sam stood besides the bed.

" No." Freddie replies. " I was just, _really _confused." Freddie adds. It's always been duly noted that women are more dramatic than men. That statistic has always been right.

Fredi

…

I replay Sam kissing me in my mind. The feeling of his lips. The moment. Everything. My eyes slowly begin to close.

_Sam looks into my eyes. _

_" But you never know if you don't," He kisses me. I'm still as a rock. Standing there like an idiot. He pulls back. Two seconds later, gone. I find myself walking into the school hallway. But no one is here. What is going on. The beginning of a song starts playing on the loud speaker. _

_" Whats going on? Is anybody here?" I exclaim. I feel something shoot through my body. I look down at myself and notice my shirt and jeggings changed to this black lace, strapless tight dress. Hugging my figure. And heels! _

_" What is going on?" I ask again but in a scared voice. _

_" I don't hang out with the girls," I sing. Why am I singing?_

_" 'Cause they know I wear the pearls, _

_It's evident I'm different, _

_My punishment is imminent." I look around the hallway and see things moving. _

_" They tell me that I'm no good, _

_They say worse, that I have got a curse, _

_I know that it's true…." I look to my right and see me but with blonde hair. I look to my left and see me as a redhead. Wearing the same dress but blonde in purple and redhead in gray. _

_" But you…..you make me bitter," I glide my arms together. Oh my god. I'm dancing!_

_You give me pleasure," I roam my hands down my body _

_It's just your effort on me," _

_"Ooohhhh,_

_You make me troubler, you give me fever, _

_Now I'm a believer!" I turn to my side and look at my redhead self and then push her away. _

_" I had such a wicked time, kissed the boys and made them smile," As I walk seductively down the hall. Boys in two lines appear out of no where with Carl and Sam._

_" Ordinary James and Wesley, Ethan, Alex, and Scott and Carl," Touching their arms as I pass by them. I notice that Felix that I met earlier today at the end of the line. _

_" If they knew what I'd become, what I'd become, the spell I'm under is you…" I stop by Sam and look into his eyes, he disappears. _

_" But you, you make me bitter, you give me pleasure, it's just your effort on me," I do a little dance with mostly moving my hips. I feel like a belly dancer. _

_" Ooohhh….taught me a lesson, now I'm behaving, must be what's best for me, you me make troubler, you give me fever, now I'm a believer!" I kneel down on to the floor and lie down. _

_" Ooh, do you feel super?" I look up at the ceiling, picturing Sam's face. _

_" I'm the good girl curled around your finger," I wrap my hand around my pointer finger. _

_" Oh, I've taken your potion, and now I'm senseless, defenseless, a fool, the spell I'm under is you, it's you!" Blonde and redhead pick me up and hold on to me. _

_" You're just what's come over, _

_You're what's gotten into me, _

_You who did this thing to me, _

_I used to be so good….." I start to get scared as the walls cave in and blonde and redhead multiply but this one girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Where is she from? She holds on to my arm. I want to scream but I continue to sing. _

_" But you, you make me bitter, _

_You give me pleasure,_

_Must be what's best for me, _

_You make me troubler, _

_You give me a fever, _

_Ooh, I'm a believer, _

_Ooh, a true believer,_

_Ooh, I'm a believer, _

_Ooh, a true believer!" I look up at the ceiling and it forms into my dad's face with his arm poking out holding a butcher knife. _

_" Your not supposed to fall in love! Your not supposed to fall in love!" He says in a demonic voice but his face forms to my face. I try to move but they minions hold on tight to me. _

_" Your not supposed to fall in love with the demon!" My face exclaims. I just scream as the knife pierces my heart. _

I jolt up in my bed. My throat dry from screaming bloody murder. I swipe my hand through my hair and feel the sweat on my forehead. I take two deep sighs. I feel my heart beating out of my chest.

" Oh my god." I say to myself in a disappointing voice, as I plop my head back on the pillow.

" This is harder than it looks." I say to myself as I look up to my ceiling.

God, that was one fucked up dream.

" Your telling me." I hear a female voice say. I jolt up, look around my room and see nothing. It's just my imagination. I lie back down and close my eyes.


	17. Silence is only a 'Hush'

Fredi

…

Complete and utter silence. That's what I heard for the next twenty-four hours. Besides the ringing dial whenever I called Sam on his cellphone. I could tell that his phone was on, but it went straight to voice-mail. I then tried texting, but he didn't reply. I instant messaged him. I e-mail him. Hell! I even went over to his house, but no one answered the door. Sam has never been the one to face his consequences. But this wasn't a consequence. He just didn't want to hear my reply to his kiss. It killed me. I decided to stay in my room. Chinese take out and chick flicks. My heart isn't broken, it's, it's wanting. But now I am confused. Do I like Sam more than a friend? Will my dad accept him as the love of my life? Will Carl feel third wheel? That's just the problem with whatever answer I give to Sam. But, all I want is to hear his voice. Look into his deep brown eyes. Something! Then I remember that the Banquet is tomorrow.

I'm going all by myself.

Sam

…

I put my phone in the fridge. I hid my laptop in the laundry room. I locked my front door. I can't believe what I've done. I'm insane! I must be put into some mental hospital. I'm clearly delusional. Should I? No…..my family can't afford it. My dad can't even afford my phone bill to begin with. His only job is a janitor at Dalton High School. I go to my room and lie on my bed, replaying the scene in my head from when I kissed Fredi. Still as stone. Confused as me in math class. What have I done?

" What have I done?" I shout to the ceiling.

" You tell me." I sit up and see my dad leaning in the doorway. Wearing his jeans and wife-beater, sipping a bear. I have his blonde hair. But not his green eyes. My dad has always been a very fit man. It's his way of getting the ladies.

" Nothing." I say in a denial voice. Dang it!

" You've been doing nothing all day. Not to mention the fridge keeps on singing that party rock anthem song by that abbreviated group all morning." He says.

" It's LMFAO dad." I say. He walks into the room and takes a seat on the edge of my bed.

" Look Sam, I know I'm not the greatest dad in the world." He says. He puts his beer on my floor. " But I can tell when your hurting. Your just like your mom in that way. You want to show it but you want to hide it at the same time. And I'm telling you, it's quite the gift you have there." I move closer to him. " I can also tell when you really care about someone. Now, your mom loved you and Mason so much that, the night she left for rehab, she cried three times. She loved you guys so much that she wanted to do the right thing." He adds. My dad is never really the one to talk about my mom. Because she left rehab with another guy. " I see the way you look at Fredi. You love her, I know you do." Oh great. " What I'm trying to say is that, be the man that you are Sam. Do something about it." He adds.

" Thanks dad." I say. He tousles my hair. I smile and then he leaves the room. I notice his beer on the floor. " Dad! You left your beer!" I yell.

" You need it more than me son." He shouts back. I pick up the beer from the floor. I love my dad, he encourages teenage drinking. I chug down the rest of the beer. Oh great, I have detention tomorrow.

Spencer

…

It's quiet. Too quiet. Sam and Fredi haven't ran into the apartment for food. Carl is still as a rock on the couch, just looking at the television. This must a be a dream. I pinch myself. Nope, it's not a dream. This is actually happening. The house hasn't been this quiet since, since, since….we'll it's been forever!

" Where's the rest of the gang?" I ask in caution of the reply that Carl might give me. He looks at me, from where I stand in the kitchen.

" Somewhere." He says. " More likely making out." He adds. Sam and Fredi making out,

" What?" I ask. I close the orange juice carton and throw it into the fridge. I come up to Carl and sit next to him. He moves over a bit. He looks at me.

" I saw, Sam, kiss Fredi…..last night." He says. Oh, my,

" God!" I exclaim. That's not humanly possible! Like, Fredi did tell me that she had her first kiss with Sam. Which I totally accepted but still!

" Sam likes Fredi?" I say.

" Not like, love." Carl says. Wow,

" No wonder it's been so quiet around here."

" No duh." I flick Carl's forehead.

Carly

…..

Ever since the replay of when Sam kissed Freddie. Sam and Freddie have separated themselves. Like, Sam in one room and Freddie in another. At least they don't have to see my aftermath. Scared of what the future holds for me. Will things ever go back to normal? I will never know.


	18. Enchanted Part 1

POV

….

The banquet. Been on everybody's mind all day. Fredi's, Carl's, Sam's, Addison's. Fredi looks at her sink mirror and thinks about her self. By herself. Going to the banquet. She pulls out her hair-elastic, letting her wavy brown hair come down. She takes her curling iron and starts curling her hair. As she wears a white corset with matching white stockings. Her mother's white dress lying on her coral pink bed spread. Matching white shoes. And a box, containing her mother's headpiece from when she graduated edict school. Fredi starts applying small amounts of make up after curling her hair. Some lengthening mascara here and pink lipstick here. Her cheeks already a naturally a bit rosy. She walks into her room and slips off her robe. She takes the dress and puts it on. Zipping it up from the right side. Fitting her perfectly. She walks up to the full length mirror and observes herself. The heart bust top fitting her, then the fitted torso and then the slight princess poof down to the ground. Fredi couldn't believe that her mom once wore this same exact dress. She came back to the bed and put on her white heels. She then cautiously opened the box. Lifting up the headpiece delicately. She rests the white pearl headpiece on her and clips it at the back with the bow at the back, hiding the clip. Fredi walks up to the mirror again and checks her self out before taking her beige trench-coat. Leaving her bedroom, leaving her house. Waiting for what's going to happen next.

Sam

….

Dentetion. I look up at the clock in the classroom. **6:30. **I look down to the desk. I've really screwed up my life. I think of Fredi going to the banquet. I think of Carl meeting up with Addison at the banquet. I think of my dad's words of advice. What have I done?

" Sam?" I hear. I look up and see….

" Mason?" I exclaim. Mason, my twin brother. He's wearing his black vintage tux. It just has a vest not a suit jacket. " What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at boarding school?" I say. Mason creeps into the room. Ms. Howard has left the room.

" Dad told me what happened. So I got a train and came here." He says.

" So what's going on here?" I ask back.

" Bro, what was the one thing we did together when we were younger?" He asks. Oh my god.

" Switch places." I reply.

" Yes! So let's change before that teacher comes back." I get out of my seat and hug him. " Samuel George Puckett a hugger?"

" I've owed you one for quite some time." I say. He pats my back.

" Okay," He says pulling away. " Time for me to be Sam."

" Thanks Mas." I say, pulling off my shirt.

" Your welcome Sam." He says, un-buttoning his vest.

-0-

Fredi

…

I walk into the old victorian building that has been in Miss Margrett's family for over eighty years. An old man takes my jacket. He guides me up the stairs and into the party room. I felt like I was in that show Gossip Girl. Every boy in a tux and every girl in a white dress. I felt alone as I walk more into the room. I look around and I don't see Carl or Addison any where.

Addison

…

" Your so hot." Carl says before kissing me again. His hands holding on to my waist.

" Your so hot too." I say between kisses. I back up into the wall again. Carl pulls away.

" Are you sure we can be here in the dining room?" Carl asks. I look around. No one is here. I look into his eyes.

" Lady Margrett is a busy woman. She's trying to make sure that everything runs smoothly. So don't worry." I say before I kiss one more time. He holds on to my hand as I cup his cheek.

" I think we should head to the ball now." He says. I smile and he guides me out of the room to the party room.

" Oh goodness, Addison! Go to the top staircase now with the rest of the class." Lady Margrett says to me. I nod my head and guide Carl to the main staircase. The opening of the banquet is the presenting of graduates. I go to the left railing, across from Fredi. She looks so elegant in her mother's graduation dress. I got my dress from my cousin Kiley. Cream colored, thick straps that flows to the ground.

" Hey Fredi." I say. She just continues to stare at the large entrance doors in the room. " Fredi!" I say. She finally turns her head to and I cock my eyebrow at her.

" I'm okay." She says. I look at Carl to my left, as his hand lays on the railing.

-0-

Mr. Benson (Mark)

…

I look down at the clipboard of Mrs. Lockwood as I walk down the hall. I'm going to be delivering her twins soon. Ugh, twins. Double the crying and screaming. I'm so blessed that I have my hard working, caring and sweet Frederica. I'm so proud that she is graduating from Edict Class.

" Mark!" One of the nurses yells.

" Yes," I say stopping and turning my head.

" I need you to sign two papers." She says. Oh great, one of the young interns. So clueless.

" So, where are the papers?" I ask. She takes a second to figure out where they are. Like, rolling her eyes and doing that remembering face.

" There at the counter." She says. I roll my eyes.

" Okay." I say. I follow her to the entrance counter and look over the papers before I sign them.

" Mister Benson." I hear. I turn my head to the entrance doors and see Sam. Standing in some retro modern tux. I put the papers down and turn my body to him.

" Yes Sam?" I ask. He walks up to me a bit. I see him fiddle with his fingers. He looks up and then down, then up. I cock my eyebrow to him.

" I was, I mean, I am….seeking permission, to be your daughter's escort to the edict banquet." He says. " Since I know in the invitation you have to have date okayed by parents." He adds keeping his head up. I've never seen this side before of Sam. He usually calls me 'Mark' or 'The Vagina Stalker'. But he had this serious look in his eyes.

" And…..I think I should also mention that I'm in love with your daughter. So it will mean the world to hear you say that you approve me as Fredi's boyfriend." He says. His hands over lap each other. I take a step closer to him and then put my hand on his shoulder. I take a deep breath.

" I hope you know how to dance the waltz." I say. He flashes a smile with confusion.

" What does this mean?" Sam asks.

" Don't fuck up your chance Samuel, and since you state that your in love with Fredi, well…slow and steady wins the race. She's like a flower,"

" Delicate and beautiful. Just precious enough to steal your heart." He adds. I pat his shoulder.

" Steal her heart." I say. I remove my hand and Sam takes a step back and runs out of the hospital.

Fredi

….

" I'm pleased to announce the following girls graduating for Lady Margrett's Edict and Dance School." Miss Margrett says at the bottom of the staircase. I look around. " Please do remember, after they are called their names, they will start dancing the waltz at the dance floor. Here are the following girls with their escorts for this evening." I start to hesitate as she begins to read the names. The band starts to sing with the Taylor Swift look-a-like.

_There I was again tonight,_

_Forcing laughter, faking smile, _

_Some old tired, lonely place_

" Michelle Abner with Hugh Parr," They descend the staircase.

" Emilia Anderson with Warren Golding," They descend.

" Christina Archer with Theodore Ford,"

" Quinn Barret with Nicholas Vance,"

_Walls of insincerity, _

_Shifting eyes and vacancy,_

_Vanished when I saw your face,_

_All I can say it was enchanting to meet you,_

" Frederica Benson attending…."

" With Samuel Puckett." I hear. I look up and see Sam, standing at the door wearing a tux. Oh my god.

_Your eyes whispered 'Have we met?',_

_Across the room your silhouette,_

_Starts to make it's way to me, _

_They playfully conversation start,_

_Counter all your quick remarks,_

_Like passing notes in secrecy,_

He runs up to me as I stand like a lovestruck idiot. He looks into my eyes and my heart skips a beat.

" Let me correct myself, Frederica Benson with Samuel Puckett." Miss Margrett says. Sam puts his arm through my arm and guides me down the staircase. We come to the dance floor. Sam puts one hand on my waist and takes my other hand. We start to dance.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go,_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home, _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, _

_I was enchanted to meet you,_

Sam twirls me and around keeps his eyes on my face the whole time. I try not to get hypnotized by his eyes. I think, I might, I mean….

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 AM who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake, and now I'm pacing back and forth,_

_Wishing you were at my door, I'd open up and you would say,_

_It was enchanting to meet you, all I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

I feel like everyone's eyes are on Sam and I. I can't help of smile and wonder, is this the moment? Is this right? Sam being the guy that I fall for?

_This is me praying that this was the very first page,_

_Not where the story line ends, My thoughts will echo your name,_

_Until I see you again, these are the words I held back, _

_As I was leaving to soon, I was enchanted to me you_

" Fredi, I know I've been a total ass and prince charming at the same time, but I can explain," Sam says.

_Please don't be in love with someone else,_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you,_

_Please don't be in love with someone else,_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you,_

" Sam," I say.

" Yeah?" He asks back.

" Just shut up." I say. I lean in and kiss him with thee most love and passion. His arms wraps around my waist as he kisses back. One hand lies on his shoulder as the other one holds the back of his neck.

POV

…

As Sam and Fredi were making out…Carly, Samantha and Freddie started getting the tingling feeling again. Look back at the couple, Fredi's dangling brunette hair starting from the tips of her hair to her roots became blonde. Sam's tousled blonde hair became brown and everyone around started manifesting to their true forms. Carl had become Carly is a white gown looking over to her secret lover for over three months. Adam 'Addy' Fitz. Same features but only male. Looking back to the two making out, Fredi had become Samantha and Sam had become Freddie. They only stopped for a minute from kissing to look into each other's eyes and realize the feelings they have for one another. Samantha's mouth stood open to say something but nothing came out, Freddie took the opportunity to do something he always wanted to do. Kiss Samantha, finally telling her that he loved her. So he did without hesitation and Samantha didn't refuse. Carly sighed and smiled.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go,_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home, _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, _

_I was enchanted to meet you,_

Carl

…

I walk out of the ballroom after seeing Sam and Fredi make out. My hands grip on to the balcony's railings that is next to the big main staircase. Wow. It's actually official. Sam and Fredi both love each other. It's just a silly game that we play some time in our lives. Their going to be so, so, I can't even find a word or words that will describe their new relationship. I just smile. I hear a faint giggling. I look down and see them. Sam and Fredi. Sam picks Fredi up like she's the new bride and twirls her around. Fredi continues to laugh.

" Hey!" I yell. Sam and Fredi look up. Fredi has her arms around his neck. They smile back. " Don't do anything you'll regret in eight months." I add.

" Not intentions bro!" Sam yells back. I watch Fredi whisper something in his ear and then they leave. Wow, this is definitely going to be a new chapter in our lives after tonight. Sigh.

_We are young, We are strong,_

_We're not looking for where we belong,_

_We're not cool, We are free,_

_And we're running with blood on our knees,_

There goes my phone. I pull it out of my pocket without checking caller id before picking it up.

" It's Carl." I say into the phone.

" Hey Carl," Spencer says on the other line in a nervous tone of voice. I go into shock.

" Is everything okay?" I ask.

" No," She says. My heart skips a beat. I hear her breathe heavily.

" It's Time" She adds. 


	19. Enchanted Part 2

Sam

…

I pass my hand over Fredi's leg as we sit on the park bench. She looks into my eyes and kisses me again.

" You have such deep blue eyes." I say.

" Stop being a sap." Fredi says. I smile and kiss her again. I cup the sides of her face and look into her eyes.

" I'm vibrating." Fredi says in a low voice.

" That's so kinky."

" No Sam. I'm literally vibrating." Fredi says. She pushes me off and I watch her hike up her dress to grab her phone. Her hand goes up to the top of stockings and takes her PearPhone. Kinky. I watch her put the phone to her ear as she accepts the call.

" Hey! Oh My God! Really? We'll be on our way!" Fredi says into the phone. What is going on? She puts her phone away.

" Spencer's in labor!" Fredi yells. She quickly pulls off her heals and runs off. Wait? What?

" Spencer's in labor?" I exclaim as I am realizing. I jump off the bench and run after her to the hospital.

POV

…

Remember those scenes in action movies when people run away from the big explosion in total slow motion. That is what Sam and Fredi looks like as they run through the third floor hallway to the birthing room where Spencer lay in pain in room 108 at the hospital. Fredi holding on end of her dress in one hand so she can run without tripping and her shoes in another. Sam right behind her.

Fredi

….

I walk into room 108 and see Spencer in the most pain I have ever seen her in. Since the time she got her foot stuck in the toilet. Don't reminisce Fredi, don't reminisce. I put my shoes on the chair in the far corner and come to Spencer's side. I hold her hand.

" Are you okay?" I ask.

" I haven't been in this much pain since the toilet incident." Spencer yells. " Damn another contraction!" She holds on to her tummy and then screams. Carl who stands beside her on the other side of the bed faints right on the spot and Sam runs out of the room to heave his lunch in the bathroom.

" I need a nurse!" I yell as I come to the doorframe. A nurse comes into the room.

" Oh dear." She says looking down to Carl. " I'm going to get some male staff to get him out of the room." The nurse adds before trying to leave the room.

" Wait!" Spencer yells. The nurse stops. " Is Doctor Kenneth here?" Spencer asks.

" Doctor Kenneth didn't tell you?" Nurse Ramona says. Yes, I finally read her name tag.

" Tell me what?" Spencer says.

" That he has to be away at his daughter's college graduation this week." She replies.

" So who is the other doctor on staff?" I ask, as I take off my mother's pearl headpiece.

" Doctor Benson." Ramona replies. My mouth drops and I just look straight to Spencer. " Are you okay with Doctor Benson delivering your baby?" Oh my god. Spencer is going to flip. No duh she has respect for my dad. But not enough to let him go anywhere near, you know where.

" I just want this thing out of me!" Spencer exclaims as another contraction comes. Nurse Ramona leaves as the two male nurses pick up Carl and take him somewhere. Nurse Ramona's head pops into the room.

" Do you guys know about the puking boy in the men's room?" She asks.

" He's my boyfriend." I say. Wait a minute! " Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that! Sam Puckett is my boyfriend!" I exclaim in happiness. I do a little dance and smile.

" How are you happy dancing at a time like this?" Spencer asks annoyingly.

" Sam is my boyfriend!" I exclaim. Spencer cocks her eyebrow at me. I just take her hand and make it do a knuckle ka-boom. She just looks at me like an idiot and then another contraction comes. She yells this following censored sentence.

" Beep! Beep-beep-beep! Bbbeeeepppp!" Poor Spencer. I watch my dad come into the room with a clipboard.

" Hey Spencer. Hi Fredi." He says smiling. How is dad possibly happy? " So, who wants a baby tonight?" He asks putting the clipboard down.

" Awkward." I say to my self in the high pitched singing voice.

" Mark," Spencer says. " Please let this situation not effect our parental relationship." Spencer says. That is the smartest sentence she has ever said.

" Spencer, I deliver more babies than you delivered cookies to the school on bake sales." He says.

" Touche˘." I exit the room to put on a cover up. as my dad starts to examine her. There are things in life that I should not see. After I get the cover up on, I walk up to the counter.

" Do you know where Sam Puckett and Carl Shay are?" I ask the lady.

" Their both in room 119. Carl should be up but we recommend him not being their for the birth and Sam is just, unstable." She replies.

" Duly noted." I say. I walk to room 119 and see Sam in one bed and Carl in another. Facing away from each other.

" You two suck." I say.

" Why?" They say in unison, turning to look at me.

" I don't know, maybe because I'm going to be the only person to hold Spencer's hand as she GIVES BIRTH!" I say.

" Oh yeah," Carl says,

" Right." Sam adds.

" Fredi," A nurse says popping her head into the room. " She's pushing now." She adds. I look at the two before I run off with the nurse to Spencer.

Spencer

…

" Where is Fredi?" I exclaim.

" Here." Fredi says as she runs into the room. I could hear her heels. Fredi takes my left hand as a random nurse takes my right hand.

" Okay, let's get this baby out. Push on contractions to the count of ten. Okay Spencer?" Mark says.

" Yeah." I reply.

" Here comes on." The nurse says on my right. Oh damn another contraction. I push hard. Oh my god it feels so weird.

" I can see the head." Mark says. " Push!" I push again. Ugh! My teacher in High School was right, it's like pushing out a watermelon.

" Come on Spencer!" Fredi randomly exclaims. I push again so hard that I think my vagina is going to rip. Please don't, please don't! I groan and close my eyes at the pain.

" One more push Spencer." Mark says. I push so hard that I practically sit up and squeeze Fredi and the nurse's hand so hard that they now have a giant bruise on their hand.

" Keep on pushing Spencer it's almost out!" Mark says. I swear my knees started to buckle and the intensity grew on my belly. I push with all my might as a small scream comes from my lips. I then feel relief. I lie my head down on to the bed and then hear the echo of the baby crying. Mark cuts the cord and I watch little him or her go over to the little examining bed. Fredi rushes over to be by the nurses sides to see it. Fredi looks back to me and smiles. That only means one thing. I watch the nurse come over to me with that certain colored blanket wrapped around it.

" It's a girl." The nurse says putting her in my arms.

" Oh my god." I say smiling. I move the little baby hat to see the jet black hair. I start to cry a bit.

Sam

…

I lie in my bed across from Carl. Carl just looks up at the ceiling as we can hear screaming from down the hallway. We both know who the scream are coming from. Then, they just stop. Oh my god I'm freaking out. Two minutes later I hear heels coming down the hallway. Carl and I sit up in our beds at the same time as Fredi enters the room. She has a huge smile on her face. She looks at me and then at Carl.

" It's a baby girl." She finally says. Oh my god. I literally jump off my bed and pounce on to Carl on his bed, wrapping my arms around him. He laughs at my pounce hug.

" Congratulations!" I say. I quickly end the manly pounce hug and get off the bed. Fredi stands besides me. Carl stands up and realizes,

" I'm an uncle!" He exclaims putting his hands up. I immediately follow Carl and Fredi to the room. As I walk in, I see Spencer with her eyes only on the little pink bundle of joy.

" Want to hold your niece Carl?" Spencer says looking up to us as we enter the room more.

" Yeah." Carl replies with tears of happiness. I stand by him as he takes her into his arms. Oh my god she's so tiny. And so cute. A tear sheds from my eye.

" Are you crying Sam?" Spencer asks. I sniffle trying not to cry.

" She's just so tiny." I say with a hand motion. I start to choke up as she moves around in Carl's arms. I smile. It's, it's too adorable. Fredi wraps her arms around me and Carl goes to sit on the chair beside the bed.

" I'm so sorry I was late, I was in the middle of having dinner at my sister's when I got the call." I hear. I turn around and see,

" Mr. Prescott?" Carl, Fredi and I exclaim in unison. Our young, appealing English teacher? Light brown hair and hazel eyes. We were all shocked looking at each other with confused expressions until we all had the courage to look at Spencer.

" Toby and I were both a the singles bar one night." Spencer says in a defending tone of voice. Oh my god, she said his first name.

" Oh My God!" Carl, Fredi and I exclaim in unison again. Carl had handed back his niece to Spencer. Mr. Prescott came over to Spencer's side and looked over his daughter.

" That must have been some awkward parent-teacher meeting." I say. Fredi and Carl get the chills.

" Do you know what your naming her?" The nurse asks.

" I think I do." Spencer replies. " Her name is, Gemma, Maybelle Shay."

" Actually, Gemma Maybelle Prescott." Mr. Prescott says correcting the nurse. Fredi gasps as as Mr. Prescott pulls out a diamond ring from his coat pocket.

" Oh my god." Carl says.

" Spencer Olivia Shay, will you be my wife as we raise our little Gemma together?" He asks. I then realize that little Gemma has Spencer's dark hair and hazel eyes from Mr. Prescott, I mean Toby. Fredi and Carl both faint on the spot.

" I saw this coming." I say in disappointment.

" Yes." Spencer says. I watch Toby put the ring on her finger and kiss her on the lips. Oh Gemma, you don't know what family you just got your self into.

-0-

Carl

…

As days come and go, I look forward to things in life. My sister finally getting the relationship that she's been dreaming off since she got boobs. Sam and Fredi proving people wrong in the world that even though you might 'hate' someone as a child that, you can grow to love them and accept them. And as for me, realizing their was a reason why Spencer never would help me proof-read my english papers.

" Are you sure this is holy water?" I ask looking down at the tub of water in front of me. I turn my head to Fredi as she is at my right with a tub of water in front of her as well, as we stand in the studio.

" Positive." Fredi replies. Sam stands by my left with the same thing.

" And your sure it erases all impurities?" Sam asks.

" It's holy water! It gets the devil out of you and, cleans your spirit!" Fredi replies. " If this doesn't erase the impure thoughts of Spencer getting down and dirty with Mr. Prescott, nothing will." She adds.

" So we agree, as soon as the thought comes into our minds, we dunk our heads." I say.

" Right." Fredi and Sam agree. Okay. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Sam dunks his head. Oh My God. Don't think about it! Fredi dunks her head. Oh no. I picture Spencer making out with Toby on the couch.

" Eeewww!" I exclaim, and then I dunk my head in the water. I bring my head out of the water and take the towel on the floor.

Carly

….

I cross my arms and smile as I watch them dunk their heads in holy water. Oh wow. I look through the glass door behind me and see Samantha and Freddie in between their hot make-out session. They've been at this since the banquet. Oh the acceptance of their new relationship, but now they have to break it up. I open the door and pull them off each other.

" Okay lovebirds." I say separating them. They walk into the studio and I hear them giggle. I smile.

" I don't know about you guys but I can really go for a nap right now." Sam says as he and the others move the tubs of water to the back room.

" Yeah, I agree with you. Little Gemma barely sleeps through the night and she screams bloody murder." Carl says.

" Well, she is a baby." Fredi points out. I watch her grab pillows and put them in the middle of the studio, making a circle.

" This scene looks very familiar." I say to myself. I watch Carl rest his head down. Sam lies down followed by Fredi. He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. He kisses her on the cheek and my heart melts. They close their eyes.

" I'm starting to get the tingly feeling again you guys." Samantha says.

" Me too." I say smiling. I look down at my feet and I watch myself disappear from bottom. " Nice meeting you guys." I say to myself. Then, the world we were once in,

was gone.


	20. Days to Hours

Spencer

…

I place the spaghetti tacos on it's platter and then set the platter on the table. I walk over to the stairs.

" Hey you guys!" I yell. Silence. " You guys?" This is not like them. Now think Spencer, what were they doing before? Think. I honestly don't know. Okay then. I head up the stairs. I check Carly's room. Not there. I walk up to the studio and see the all sleeping. Carly sleeping on her belly like she always does. But this is strange, Sam and Freddie are, snuggling in their sleep? Interesting. I bend down to Carl and poke her on the arm.

" Carls. Carly…..Carlotta." I say as I poke her. She finally lifts up her head.

" What's today?" She asks in a sleepy voice.

" It's still saturday, like it was seven hours ago." I reply.

" We've been sleeping for seven hours?" She asks looking at me.

" Yeah." I reply.

" Can you wake up Sam and Freddie?" She asks. Ugh.

" Do I have to? Sam always tries to beat me when I wake her up." I whine. Carly gives me 'the stare'. " Fine. Fine!" I stand up and walk around her to get to Sam and Freddie. I bend down and flick Freddie in the forehead and then flick Sam's forehead. They both immediately respond with an 'ouch' and start to wake up. I stand up and walk over to the door where Carly stands.

" What's for dinner?" She asks.

" My famously delicious spaghetti tacos." I say. I start to hear moaning. I turn around.

" Sam and Freddie are making out!" I say in a scared tone of voice, pointing to them as they make out on the floor, rolling around.

" Let it be. Their releasing four years of sexual tension." Carly says. I still stay in shock as Carly pushes me out the door.

-0-

The next day we found ourselves in the Groovy Smoothie talking about what exactly happened to them yesterday as they slept of seven hours.

" So you guys seriously found your selves in an alternate universe!" I say. They all agree with me. " Was I there?" All their eyes pop out as they think about it.

" What?" I ask smiling.

" Have you gone to a singles club recently?" Carly asks.

" Yeah, like two months ago." I reply. Sam and Freddie do a spit take of their smoothies.

" Is everything okay?" I ask. Sam and Freddie try to catch their breaths.

" Well, talk when we get home." Carly says looking into my eyes. What's going to happen to me?

" I'm going to get some napkins." Freddie says getting up from his seat.

POV

…

As Freddie made his way to the counter where T-Bo was their to supply the napkins, Freddie accidentally bumped shoulders with some girl who just got a smoothie.

" I'm so sorry." Freddie says then he looks at her face. It was Fredi. She had the same facial expression as Freddie as if she had seem him before and was shocked.

" It's okay." She replies continuing to stare at him. She smiles. She quickly then walks over to her table in the far corner of the Groovy Smoothie. She takes a seat and sips her smoothie.

" What's with the intense stare you had with that guy Willa?" Willa's blonde hair friend asks but then when you look up at his face, you realize that it's Samuel Puckett. Willa looks back to Freddie as he stands by the counter.

" I can't really explain it Ashton, but I have a feeling I've seen him somewhere before. I don't exactly remember when but, I just have this gut feeling that I know him." Willa replies.

" Must be some guy you've hooked up with in the past." Ashton says. Willa looks at him.

" I highly doubt he went to Camp Robin Hood in Brooksville, Maine in 2006." Willa says.

" You never know." Ashton says putting a fry into mouth.

" Hey, sorry we're a bit late but Val way taking a fuss with the jacket." Their friend Nick says walking in. AKA, Carl.

" She's only a few months old, I let it slide." Willa says. Then enters Spencer and Toby or known as Penny and Teddy with their daughter Val in the baby carrier. Once Freddie had returned to the table, he grabbed the attention of Carly, Sam and Spencer, pointing to the other's on the other side of the room. Everyone at the table was distracted except for Willa. She looked over to the them as they looked over at her and the other, realizing that he knew the boy's name.

" Felix." She said to herself. " He gave me great words of wisdom." Her eyes then moved to Ashton, her boyfriend. She kissed him on the cheek and he didn't hesitate to kiss her on the cheek. She smiled then looked over to Freddie. His arm was around Sam. She knew her and Felix had something in common.

The Universes came together as one. As you might have thought the gang saw themselves in a gender bender universe, the truth was they had seen themselves in complete strangers that they would eventually meet and become great friends with. So until next time,

**You never know what world your living in, until you walk in someone else's shoes. **


	21. Thank you end note

**Hey guys, it's me with thee LAST author's note and slightly included chapter to this story. **

**The idea for this story came to me one day as I was hanging with my friends and listening to my music with one ear-bud in. I could always say that I was a Freddie and one my guy friends as Sam and another as Carl. It took me nine months for me to finally realize that I should make this story because it was evolving inside my head. My OC names do not come from anyone in my life (their just names I really like). So…..I guess this is sort of in a way a thank you chapter because if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have reached over a hundred on my reviews. And this is the first time a story of mine has! **

**Thank You so much.**

**AND NOW….the songs that were FEATURED & INSPIRED the chapters; **

**(All highly recommend to own on your music players)**

**Chapter 1:** Halo - Kate Havnevik

**Chapter 2:** Rich Girl$ - Down With Webster

**Chapter 3: **We'll Be Alright - Travie McCoy

**Chapter 5: **My Goodbye - Automatic Loveletter

**Chapter 6:** Running Away - AM

**Chapter 8: **Edge of Glory - Lady Gaga

**Chapter 10:** All About Us - He is We

**Chapter 11: **Surfer Girl - The Beach Boys

**Chapter 12: **Not Like the Movies - Katy Perry

**Chapter 14:** You Make Me Feel - Cobra Starship feat. Sabi \…./ Teardrops on my Laptop (Teardrops on my Guitar spoof) - Taylor Swift

**Chapter 16:** All You Wanted - Michelle Branch \…./ True Believer - Dragonette

**Chapter 18:** Enchanted - Taylor Swift \…./ (Carl's ringtone) Kick Ass - Mika & Redone

**Chapter 20: **Somewhere Only We Know - Keane

**THE SONG THAT ALSO INSPIRED THIS STORY: **Teen Lovers - The Virgins


End file.
